Deuxième chance
by Harlock William Diego Holmes
Summary: Obito tente de vivre normalement dans un monde qu'il a failli briser. Kakashi est devenu Hokage, mais le jour de la fête de son intronisation, il se fait enlever. Obito fera tout pour le sauver. ObiKaka clairement.
1. Chapter 1 : Jour de fête

**Contexte :**

**Après avoir vaincu Kagura, Kakashi avait gardé les sharingans d'Obito. Ce dernier étant décédé, il aurait dû garder ces yeux à vie et donc devenir aveugle. Mais maitre Hagoromo dans sa bonté avait décidé de faire un compromis. Kakashi retrouvait la vue, Obito allait revivre mais les Sharingans d'Obito disparaitraient.**

**Le reste de l'histoire n'a pas changé.**

* * *

Kakashi devient Hokage, Sasuke part parcourir le monde, Naruto continue à s'entrainer, Sakura prend en charge la direction de l'Hopital. Quant à Obito, pour payer de ces crimes, doit rester aux ordres du Hokage et veiller à sa protection.

Cela se passe quelques temps après le départ de Sasuke.

C'était un jour de fête, tous les habitants de Konoha s'affairaient pour enfin préparer l'évènement qui avait été repoussé en vue de l'après-guerre : la fête d'inauguration du Rokudaime, Kakashi Hatake. Après avoir enfin signé des accords de paix, mis fin à la guerre, rendus hommages aux victimes, réparer la totalité du village, cette fête pouvait enfin avoir lieu.

Ce n'est pas pour en déplaire à certains, surtout pour les anciens elèves du Rokudaime, fraichement promu aux rangs de héros national.

Dans son bureau, au milieu d'innombrables paperasses qui semblaient vouloir cacher les murs qui l'entouraient, Kakashi soupira en se demandant bien si cette fête soi-disant pour lui était utile. Les parchemins qui expliquaient le pourquoi du comment de la fête semblaient lui donner le tournis. Il savait qu'être Hokage n'allait pas être de tout repos mais quand même…

« -Kakashi-Sama, le styliste qui a été choisi pour faire votre kimono pour votre fête d'inauguration, est arrivé, dit Shizune en entrant tranquillement dans son bureau.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler « Sama », c'est Kakashi, soupira-le Rokudaime exaspéré de devoir se répéter.

Il n'avait pas encore pris l'habitude de ce « sama » et trouvait que ça le rendait encore plus vieux qu'il ne l'est.

« - Et d'ailleurs pourquoi je dois choisir un kimono en particulier ? Ma tenue de Hokage n'est pas suffisante ? Continua-t-il.

-C'est la tradition, affirma Shizune, en plus tu vas devoir rencontrer tous les villageois, faut que tu sois présentable, si tu es habillé avec une tenue de guerre, personne ne voudra s'approcher de toi ! En plus, il va vraiment falloir que tu enlèves ce fichu mas…

-Hors de question ! Interrompit Kakashi d'un revers, je veux bien le kimono mais pas le masque ! »

Kakashi se leva enfin pour suivre Shizune vers cette torture.

« - Je vais démissionner de ce poste si ça continue, marmonna-t-il en faisait rire sa conseillère derrière lui.

* * *

Obito n'avait pas prévu rester aussi longtemps devant la tombe de Rin. Il avait déposé un bouquet de roses et s'était assuré que rien n'avait sali le marbre. Depuis qu'il est revenu à Konoha, après avoir passé quelques semaines en prison, il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi l'Ancien l'avait ressuscité, quel rôle allait-il jouer dans l'avenir sans ses yeux ? Il n'avait plus de Sharingans, plus de kamuis, plus d'identités, il n'était même plus un Ushiwa sans ses yeux. Pendant un instant, il avait détesté son nouveau lui…jusqu'à qu'il comprenne que c'était de cette manière qu'il avait été puni. Il aurait aimé rejoindre Rin. Au lieu de ça, il allait supporter un monde qui avait vécu sans lui pendant des années. Comment se reconstruire face à ça ? Il avait même cessé de rentrer en contact avec ces amis.

« -Hey. »

Obito sursauta en reconnaissant cette voix. Il se retourna et vit alors Naruto qui avait enfin eu son nouveau bras depuis peu.

« - Salut Naruto. »

« - Je sais à quoi tu penses, tu penses que tu n'aurais pas dû vivre, dit le jeune Uzumaki droit dans le but.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Rien du tout, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te morfondre devant un passé et un avenir que tu n'as pas totalement choisi. Nous sommes tes amis et quoiqu'il arrive, nous serons là. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. »

Obito ricana doucement, décidément, ce garçon avait un don pour avoir toujours raison.

« -Je n'ai plus de Sharingans, je…

-Et alors ? Tu restes Obito. Tu es Obito. Ton cœur est là. Qu'importe les yeux, dit Naruto d'un ton tellement dur qu'Obito resta sans voix, le problème avec toi c'est que tu vois jamais ce que le monde peut offrir alors que tu crois être envahi par l'obscurité, arrête de croire que tout est fini »

Naruto posa son poing sur le cœur d'Obito.

« - Regarde Kakashi, il a vécu tellement de malheurs que même moi, je n'ai pu connaître et regarde le. Le voilà Hokage, prêt à assumer cette fonction. Alors tu vas me faire un plaisir de te ressaisir et d'arrêter de croire que ton existence est une erreur. »

Obito écarquilla les yeux devant l'audace de son cadet qui semblait avoir plus de philosophie que lui-même.

« -Je ferai comme avec Sasuke, si tu t'égares, je serai là pour te remettre sur le droit chemin. » Ajouta-t-il avant de le laisser là comme un enfant qui venait de se faire réprimander.

Obito rit en passant une main sur son visage. Quel honte de se faire faire la morale par un gamin.

XXX

La nuit commençait à tomber et déjà que le centre de Konoha grouillait de mondes, les restaurants étaient ouverts, les stands jeux bondés et les rires des enfants pouvaient s'entendre. Rien n'aurait pu croire qu'il y a peu la guerre avait eu lieu.

Obito tenta vainement de se frayer un chemin parmi la populace qui affichait un bonheur compréhensible. Obito cherchait une personne bien particulière, d'ailleurs c'était la personne qui était au centre de tout pour ce jour : Kakashi. Pour cette occasion, Obito s'était vêtu d'un kimono rouge et blanc au couleur de son clan. De ces yeux, il tenta de trouver une tête à la chevelure argentée. Naruto l'avait bien réveillé et il savait que désormais son lien avec Kakashi était presque inévitable. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait même évité de lui parler alors que Le Rokudaime essayait ne serait-ce que de le saluer quand il le croisait. Mais Obito ne répondait jamais. Kakashi n'avait jamais montré sa déception mais il n'en pensait certainement pas moins.

Ce soir était sans doute le meilleur moment pour s'excuser auprès de son meilleur ami qui souffrait sans doute de cette distance qu'il avait imposé.

Pris dans ces pensées, il heurta une jeune fille à la chevelure rose.

« -Aoutch ! Gémit-il en remarquant que c'était Sakura qu'il avait cogné.

-Obito ?

-Salut Sakura, ça va ? Tenta-t-il de rester poli.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de parler avec elle et la connaissait que très peu en vérité. Il savait juste qu'elle avait hérité de pouvoir de Tsunade et disposait d'une force beaucoup plus puissante que les plus grand jonins.

« -Oui très bien, sourit-elle, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu Obito, tu sais, il ne le montre pas mais Kakashi s'inquiète pour toi. »

Obito resta silencieux, c'était évident qu'il allait inquiéter Kakashi.

« -Je sais que tu aurais voulu revoir Rin dans l'au-delà, engagea-t-elle, mais…sache que nous, nous sommes très heureux que tu sois là. Je pense que si maître Hagoromo t'a donné cette vie, ce n'est pas pour rien. »

Le cœur d'Obito frémit. Toute cette gentillesse lui faisait du bien. Il adressa un sourire à Sakura et la remercia avant de continuer son chemin à la recherche de son ami de toujours.

Après quelques minutes de recherches dans les rues bondées de Konoha, il trouva enfin sa petite proie. Kakashi était en discussion avec des habitants du village qui étaient venus à lui pour le remercier, car le Rokudaime était aussi connu que Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke pour avoir sauvé le monde. Et bien évidemment, cette soirée était la plus grande occasion des habitants pour remercier le grand Kage.

Obito s'arrêta puis se retint de rire alors que la foule semblait avoir grossi de vues d'œil autour du Hokage. Il s'apprêta à le rejoindre quand il vit des anbus débarqués demandant de laisser un passage à Kakashi pour que ce dernier puisse avancer sans étouffer. C'est là qu'il remarqua quelque chose…Kakashi était beau.

Il portait un magnifique kimono bleu clair et bleu foncé, qui semblait être en accord avec les cheveux argentés. Le kimono était de hautes qualités et dessinait magnifiquement bien le corps de Kakashi. Le sourire derrière le masque lui semblait encore plus beau que les maintes sourires qu'il avait recevoir de son ami. Ses yeux noirs brillaient à la lueur des lampes. Obito cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en se demandant si ce n'était pas un rêve, il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son meilleur ami. Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais remarqué que Kakashi était beau ?

Il déglutit quand il vit que beaucoup de personnes le touchaient familièrement, ce qui ne paraissait pas gênés le Hokage. Il éprouvait même une certaine colère pour elles. Ce n'était pas juste, ils n'avaient pas le droit de le toucher, lui était son meilleur ami, il avait le droit, il était Obito, il avait le droit. ….Obito se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et d'un pas déterminé s'avança vers Kakashi.

Alors qu'il pensait enfin arriver à la rejoindre, deux anbus lui barrèrent le passage.

« - N'approchez pas du Hokage, Obito Uchiwa, dit l'un froidement qui l'avait reconnu.

-Et pourquoi ça ? N'ai-je pas le droit de discuter avec mon ami, maugréa Obito vexé d'avoir été interpellé.

« -Kyoya, ça suffit, intervint la voix du Hokage, laisse le passer. »

Kakashi avait remarqué Obito au loin mais avait préféré l'ignorer en pensant qu'Obito resterait en retrait comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis la fin de la guerre, quelle n'était pas sa surprise quand il avait vu que son ami avait enfin voulu lui parler. Mais les anbus n'avaient pas encore totalement confiance en Obito et leurs réactions étaient légitimes.

Les deux anbus se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête et laissèrent Obito continuer son chemin vers Kakashi. Le cœur d'Obito fit un bond quand il croisa le regard chaleureux de son ami. La foule s'était dispersée à la demande de Kakashi qui l'avait remercié avant de pouvoir octroyer du temps à Obito, il avait même demandé aux anbus de partir malgré quelques protestations de certains.

« -Pourquoi avais-tu besoins de protections pour ça ? Marmonna-Obito alors qu'ils marchaient dans la plus grande allée du village où les festivités battaient son plein.

-En tant que Hokage, je ne suis pas aimé de tout le monde, répondit Kakashi en haussant les épaules.

Obito se recommanda bien de ne pas demander qui pourrait le détester.

« -Je…je suis désolé, dit-il enfin.

-De quoi ? Fit Kakashi surpris en se tournant vers lui, le regard reflétant la pureté de son ignorance.

Obito rougit fortement, et détourna sa tête. Kakashi ne remarqua sa gêne.

« -De t'avoir rejeté. » Répondit l'Uchiwa.

Kakashi cligna des yeux surpris.

« -Je t'ai rejeté uniquement parce que je croyais que je n'avais pas ma place ici, continua Obito en évitant son regard, mais c'était une excuse rien de plus, parce que je craignais de te parler surtout. J'ai fait des choses horribles et je dois payer les conséquences, je me disais que je n'aurais jamais dû vivre et… »

« -Obito, le coupa-Kakashi, je sais. »

Juste ces quelques mots ont fit comprendre à Obito que Kakashi savait ce qu'il était en train de traverser. Il se rappela alors des paroles de Naruto à son propos. Kakashi avait traversé la même chose, avait fait des erreurs et pourtant il s'était relevé. Le seul qui pouvait le comprendre, c'était bien Kakashi.

Tout en marchant, Obito ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le physique de son ami. Lui était à moitié défiguré alors que Kakashi détenait encore toute sa beauté.

Kakashi ne remarqua pas les yeux noirs d'Obito qui le dévoraient et se contentait de saluer d'une main les habitants qui l'appelaient et les commerçants qui souhaitaient lui faire vendre des produits.

Ne sachant quoi dire pour faire la conversation, Obito inspira et s'apprêta à complimenter Kakashi quand soudain…

« -RIVAL ! » Hurla un individu en fauteuil fonçant droit sur le hokage.

Dans un élan d'automatisme et de protection, Obito se mit devant Kakashi, tandis que le fauteuil freina tous juste, suivi d'une fumée de poussières et de terres, causés par les roues qui avaient sans doute bien été usés.

Gai Maito offrit son plus beau sourire au Hokage.

« -Rival, quel joie de te revoir à cette fête ! S'exclama Gai en gesticulant.

L'expression d'Obito se renfrogna devant la coupe au bol, comment Kakashi peut-il supporter un homme de ce genre ?

« -Hey, Gai, comment ça va ? Fit Kakashi qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'Obito avait tenté de le protéger.

-Rival, je dois te dire que tu es magnifiquement bien habillé, cela te va très bien, je dirais même que tu es sans doute le plus bel homme de la soirée. »

Gai repoussa sans ménager Obito qui lui barrait le passage et serra la main de Kakashi, qui rougit légèrement par le compliment. Obito se sentit étrangement bizarre en étant mis de côté et en voyant que Gai avait prononcé ces paroles que lui-même aurait voulu dire à Kakashi. Une vague de frustration et de colère monta en lui, et sans même faire attention à la discussion de Kakashi et Gai (à propos d'un entrainement…), il les coupa, prit la main de Gai et poussa son fauteuil de son pied.

« -Obito… ? Fit Kakashi choqué de son intervention quelque peu puérile.

-Déjà, pourquoi tu m'ignores comme ça, abruti ! Hurla Obito à Gai tout en ignorant Kakashi.

Gai cligna des yeux et puis adressa un sourire exagérément charmeur.

« -Parce que Kakashi est mon éternel rival et qu'il sera à jamais le centre de mon attention !

-C'est pas une raison ! Et d'ailleurs on ne touche pas le Hokage de cette manière ! »

Kakashi s'apprêta à défendre Gai, car il connaissait très bien l'homme aux gros sourcils et savait parfois que son tempérament était tel qu'il ne faisait pas souvent attentions aux autres.

«- Oh je vois, tu es donc le gardien de Kakashi et bien j'espère que tu protèges bien notre Hokage, s'écria Gai enthousiasme, je te fais confiance ! » Il lui lança un pouce en l'air et s'en alla aussi vite que lorsqu'il était revenu en hurlant à qui veut l'entendre qu'il allait gravir des montagnes avec son fauteuil roulant.

Le Hokage soupira finalement, il avait sous-estimé le côté pacifiquement inconscient de son rival de toujours, puis se tourna vers Obito.

« -Je comprends pas pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça, Obito. »

L'Uchiwa évita son regard embarrassé.

« - Tu es Hokage, tu ne peux laisser les gens t'approcher de la sorte….marmonna-t-il.

-Tu sais que je peux me débrouiller tout seul, je ne suis pas faible.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Protesta Obito, c'est juste que tu fais trop confiance aux autres…Oh et puis laisse tomber ! S'il t'arrive de la merde, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! »

Fâché, Obito s'éloigna de Kakashi, le laissant sans voix.

XXX

Kakashi n'aurait jamais cru finir la soirée comme ça, en plus c'était sa fête en tant qu'Hokage. Il soupira. Il avait fini par s'installer sur une des têtes d'un Hokage surplombant Konoha, celui de son défunt maître, Minato Namikaze.

Au moins, ici, il était seul et pourrait admirer les feux d'artifices sans être embêté. De plus, ces dernières semaines ont été éprouvants, c'est le seul moment où pour la première fois depuis qu'il est devenu Hokage, il pouvait souffler et respirer un peu. Il n'avait jamais pu retourner dans son appartement dont il avait laissé la charge à Naruto. Il savait que dès que sa fête sera fini, il n'aurait plus le temps de se consacrer à d'autres activités, ni se reposer.

Il s'allongea, observant les étoiles dans le ciel sombre en attendant le feu d'artifice qu'il allait sans doute commencer. Le bruit du village lui semblait lointain, le vent lui soufflait dans les cheveux, le rocher de son ancien maître était à la fois froid et rude. Son sensei. Yondaime. Le père de Naruto.

« -Qu'en pensez-vous, sensei, serai-je un bon Hokage comme vous ? Murmura-t-il en laissant ses mains touchés le sol.

Il avait l'impression que d'être ici lui donné de la force pour continuer sa fonction plus qu'honorable.

Tout à coup, il entendit une explosion. Il se releva et vit alors que les feux d'artifice avaient commencé. Il replia ses genoux sur lui-même. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'autant de lumières colorés rendaient le village magnifique.


	2. Chapter 2 : Enlèvement

Les feux d'artifices se terminèrent et Kakashi resta encore quelques minutes plongées dans ces pensées. Il remarqua alors un chakra familier.

« -Hokage-sama, s'inclina l'anbu en apparaissant devant lui avec deux verres de saké.

-Kyoya ? S'étonna Kakashi en voyant le chef de sa garde personnelle.

\- Vous ne devriez pas rester seul ainsi, lui reprocha l'anbu.

-Oui, oui, je sais, mais je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi-même, soupira Kakashi.

Depuis qu'il est devenu Hokage, sa protection prenait trop de places dans sa vie, il ne pouvait rien faire sans en parler à sa garde ou à ses conseillers.

« -Tenez, dit Kyoya en lui tendant un verre de champagne, je pensais que vous devez fêter aussi cela comme il se devait.

-Merci, fit Kakashi en acceptant le verre, je suis touché par cette attention, normalement je vous aurais rouspété car vous ne devrez pas boire en service, mais on peut bien faire exception... »

L'anbu rit de bon cœur puis ils trinquèrent à la santé du futur de Konoha et burent ensemble.

« -Vous n'auriez pas du vous séparer de vos amis, ça ne se fait pas de les écarter ainsi, dit Kyoya en remettant son masque.

-Je sais, mais j'avais besoin d'être seul, ce travail…j'en prendrai la responsabilité seule. »

Kyoya hocha la tête.

« -Dites-moi, Hokage-sama, que pensez-vous d'Obito Uchiwa, est-il un homme de confiance ? Questionna l'anbu.

-Je suis persuadé qu'on peut lui faire confiance, car après tout c'est en partie grâce à lui qu'on a pu mettre fin à la guerre.

\- Et aussi à cause de lui, maugréa froidement Kyoya.

Kakashi ne fut pas surpris du ton employé par son garde. Il savait qu'Obito n'était pas apprécié de tout le monde car il faisait partie de l'akatsuki et que c'est en partie à cause de lui, si la 4ème guerre avait eu lieu, engendrant la perte de nombreux shinobis.

« -Je veux lui donner une deuxième chance, dit Kakashi en fixant la ville, et je suis certain qu'il saura la saisir. »

Il s'apprêta à partir mais fut soudainement pris de vertiges. Sa vision devient floue et les lumières du village devinrent peu à peu des taches blanches. Il lâcha son verre qui se brisa à ses pieds. Il comprit alors.

« -Que…Kyoya…que m'avez-vous donné…, balbutie-t-il en se tournant vers l'anbu qui le regardait.

Il se saisit de l'unique kunai qu'il avait caché dans son vêtement par mesure de sécurité, même s'il savait que dans son état, il ne pourrait faire grand-chose. Il se prépara à se défendre lorsque Kyoya s'approcha de lui.

« -Vous me surprenez toujours, Hokage-sama, j'aurai du vous donner un somnifère plus fort, dit l'anbu.

Kakashi ne voyait que sa silhouette et lança son kunai. Kyoya l'évita et remarqua alors les mudras que Kakashi s'apprêtait à signer. Il se précipita sur lui et lui saisit les mains avant qu'il ne puisse finir. Kakashi gémit.

« -Lâ…Lâchez moi, siffla-t-il en sentant sa conscience l'abandonnait, je… »

Il tomba à genoux, essayant de ne pas s'évanouir mais le médicament allait avoir raison de lui. Son haut de corps lâcha et il finit à terre complètement. Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui et il se dit que finalement Obito avait sans doute raison. Il faisait trop confiance aux autres.

Il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Obito ressentit un frisson brusque. Tout à coup, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il allait rentrer chez lui, du moins dans l'appartement qu'on lui avait donné pour l'occasion. Mais il fut pris d'une inquiétude concernant son ami. Il n'aurait pas dû l'abandonner, c'était sa fête et il s'était mis en colère. Il espérait que rien ne lui soit arrivé de fâcheux.

Il avait été jaloux de la proximité de Gai avec Kakashi. Ces deux hommes semblaient tellement bien s'entendre, même si c'était clair qu'Obito avait raté tant d'années d'amitié avec Kakashi. Son Kakashi. Oui. C'était le sien…Il secoua sa tête devant ces pensées si possessifs. Bien sûr que non, Kakashi était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il était Hokage, il n'avait pas à se mêler de ses relations.

Arrivé devant son appartement, il entra sa clé dans la serrure. Puis s'arrêta. Non, il devait présenter à Kakashi ses excuses et rattraper la soirée. Changement de programme, il se dirigea vers la tour Hokage.

XXX

Kakashi se réveilla dans une pièce sombre, sans fenêtre et glacial. Il cligna des yeux. Il était couché au sol, il se redressa pour s'asseoir. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit. Il était encore étourdi et ses membres étaient encore lourds. Ses mains étaient enchainé et recouvert d'un métal lourd de tels sortes qu'il était impossible pour lui d'utiliser une technique, ni même une invocation.

Il se rappela de ce qui c'était passé.

Merde. Il s'est fait avoir comme un débutant. Et il se disait Hokage…Sa garde personnelle avait été compromis. S'il sortait de là, il allait devoir remanier ça.

Un cliquetis l'alerta. Deux anbus entrèrent. Kakashi se figea en reconnaissant Kyoya.

« -Je vois que vous êtes réveillés, Hokage-sama, fit-il en s'agenouillant près de lui.

-Je suis étonné que tu utilises encore cette marque de respect vu que ce que tu viens de me faire, remarqua sèchement Kakashi.

-Vous serez toujours notre Hokage, mais nous devons prendre les devants comme la Racine l'a toujours fait, continua Kyoya.

-La…Racine ? Dit le Hokage choqué, elle a été détruite !

-Non, elle continuera de perdurer dans l'ombre de votre grandeur, aujourd'hui nous devons agir, c'est pourquoi votre enlèvement était nécessaire.

-Comment ça ?

-En échange de votre libération, nous demandons la mort d'Obito Uchiwa. »

Kakashi s'horrifia devant ces paroles. Sa vie contre la mort de son ami ?

« -Vous savez que si cela se fait, vous serez traqués et tués pour trahison, les prévint-il en gardant son sang-froid.

-Nous le savons mais c'est le prix à payer pour obtenir la tête d'Obito Uchiwa et protéger le village.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué avant ?

-Nous agissons en discrétion, rétorqua Kyoya, si nous l'avons fait, je pense que Konoha aurait subi des dégâts…n'est-ce pas ? »

Le rokudaime ne dit rien, il n'avait pas tort, Obito ne se laisserait pas tuer aussi facilement. Et là, il venait de trouver le meilleur moyen pour qu'Obito se sacrifie. Non…il espérait vainement que de son coté, ces amis trouveront un moyen de le sortir de cette impasse.

XXX

Obito fut surpris de voir autant de mondes dans le bureau du Hokage. Il n'était que 3h du matin. Lorsqu'il entra, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Naruto, Sakura, Shizune, Tsunade et Shikamaru étaient présents. Mais aucune tête argentée. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet de l'absence de Kakashi dans le bureau.

« -Obito ! S'étonna Naruto.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis venu voir Kakashi, déclara-t-il.

Les visages devinrent graves. Jamais Obito n'avait ressenti autant d'inquiétudes.

« -Kakashi a été enlevé, annonça Tsunade en se mordant les lèvres.

-Quoi ? S'écria Obito sous le choc.

-Nous avons été dupé, continua Shikamaru, nous aurions dû enquêter sur les anbus de la Racine. Mais nous avions été trop optimistes. Les idéaux de Danzo courent toujours.

-Nous devons retrouver Kakashi-sensei, s'écria Naruto.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Naruto, intervint Sakura, non seulement, ils ont effacé toutes traces permettant à aux ninjas traqueurs de les localiser, et en plus, nous faisons face à des experts de l'assassinat.

-De plus, nous venons de recevoir leur revendication qu'ils demandent en échange de la vie de Kakashi, informa Tsunade en désignant un rouleau de parchemin.

-Quelle est-elle ?

-La mort d'Obito. »

Jamais le concerné ne penserait pas accaparer l'attention de cette manière. Si c'était le seul moyen de sauver Kakashi, Obito serait prêt à rejoindre Rin. Même si au fond de lui, il aurait espéré passer un peu plus de temps auprès de Kakashi, le voir sourire, le voir rire, partager sa joie et sa peine. Sa vie contre la sienne.

« -Il est hors de question de sacrifier un shinobi, s'exclama Naruto en prenant tout le monde de court, on sauvera Kakashi, mais je refuse de sacrifier Obito.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Sakura.

-Je me joins à eux, fit Shizune, même si Obito a fait des choses horribles, il a tenté de se racheter…je veux lui donner une chance.

-La galère, soupira Shikamaru, j'avoue que je ne suis pas pour les sacrifices humains. »

En quelques secondes, Obito se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas aussi exclus qu'il le croyait. Ces personnes l'appréciaient et lui donnaient une chance pour pouvoir vivre. Il se sentit reconnaissant envers eux.

Tsunade esquissa un sourire.

« -Nous sommes tous d'accord, bien notre mission que je dirigerai moi-même, sauver le Rokudaime. »

Tous hochèrent la tête et Obito serra son poing prêt à tenter le tout pour le tout pour sauver Kakashi. Il n'avait pas l'attention de se sacrifier, il allait reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Son Hokage. Son Kakashi.

« -Maintenant que nous sommes en accord avec ce que l'on doit faire, fit Shikamaru, je peux enfin vous exposer mes hypothèses concernant la cachette de ces ninjas et vous dévoiler ainsi ma stratégie de sauvetages.

XXX

Kakashi ignora si c'était le matin ou encore la nuit. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis que les anbus de la racine l'avaient quitté. Il espérait de tout cœur que personne au village ne penserait à sacrifier Obito pour sa vie.

Il n'avait pas de chances, le jour de sa fête d'inauguration, on l'enlevait. Déjà quand on l'avait introduit en tant qu'Hokage, il n'avait pas eu son manteau de prêt. Tout portait à croire que le simple fait qu'il soit Hokage portait malheur à lui-même.

Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise dans son kimono luxueux. Son haut commençait à se défaire, dévoilant son épaule dénudé. Fort heureusement, il avait pensé à mettre une combinaison mais il ne voulait pas finir déshabillé par la fragilité de son vêtement. Sa ceinture n'allait pas tarder à se défaire et il ne pouvait pas avec ces mains emprisonnées se réajuster.

Un anbu entra dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas Kyoya, ni celui qui l'avait accompagné la dernière fois. Il était beaucoup plus grand et plus robuste que son ancien garde personnel. Il tenait à la main une assiette remplie d'un bouillon étrange.

« -J'ai pour ordre de vous nourrir, dit-il sans aucune émotion pour salutation en refermant la porte.

Kakashi se blottit, craintif lorsque l'anbu s'assit à ses côtés, gardant toujours l'assiette à la main.

« -Il faut que je vous enlève votre masque si vous voulez manger, dit-il en tendant la main vers le visage du Hokage.

-Pas question, protesta-t-il, je n'ai pas faim.

-J'ai reçu l'ordre de vous nourrir, même si vous êtes notre prisonnier on ne vous laissera pas mourir de faim, vous restez Hokage.

-Je ne suis pas un animal et je ne veux pas manger, gronda Kakashi qui se fichait totalement de ce que disait l'autre homme.

-Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Il fit apparaitre un clone qui attrapa Kakashi et le maintient la tête de telles sortes qu'il ne pouvait plus du tout bouger. L'anbu était beaucoup plus fort physiquement que Kakashi et sa résistance était vaine.

« -Je vous enlève le masque, déclara l'anbu.

Il tendit la main vers le tissu collant au visage du Hokage.

« -Non…pas ça…, paniqua Kakashi.

Ce qui regrettait arriva. A peine son masque fut enlevé que l'anbu se figea, accompagné d'un silence de mort, alors que l'ancien jounin était toujours fermement maintenu par le clone. Le visage de Kakashi était fin, sa peau était lisse et un grain de beauté était situé sous ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses, côté gauche de son visage. Kakashi n'aimait pas du tout montrer son visage aux autres car il connaissait d'avance leurs réactions. Maintes fois, il en avait l'expérience.

« -Ne me…regarde pas, murmura-t-il sachant très bien que c'était vain.

Cela réveilla l'anbu, qui se ressaisit et prit une cuillère du bouillon dans l'assiette le présentant à l'Hokage.

« -Ouvre la bouche et mange. »

Dans sa position, Kakashi ne pouvait résister ou refusait et obtempéra bien qu'il trouvait ça ridicule. Le bouillon était fade et il se retint de le cracher au visage de l'autre anbu.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé cet horrible repas, l'anbu le fit boire. C'était enfin terminé, Kakashi en fut soulagé. L'autre homme s'apprêta à partir.

« - Hé, remettez mon masque, lança Kakashi irrité.

L'anbu lui adressa un regard, rit et s'en alla sans aucun mot. Kakashi détestait vraiment sa situation.


	3. Chapter 3 : Kyoya

**Moi-même j'avais pas prévu ça.**

* * *

Ils s'étaient séparés en deux équipes, d'un côté Obito et Naruto et de l'autre, Sakura et Shikamaru. Le fin stratège avait établie des théories quant à la possible base secrète de la racine. Obito et Naruto devaient examiner les possibles bases situés au Nord du village, non loin de l'ancienne base de la Racine. C'était une mission secrète, rare était ceux qui ont été mis au courant de l'enlèvement du Hokage par la racine.

Son absence avait été justifiée par le fait que le Hokage allait visiter Gaara, le Kazekage qui lui avait été prévenu afin de garder le secret au maximum.

Cela va faire maintenant 24h que Kakashi avait été enlevé et Obito devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Naruto ne lui avait cessé de dire que en aucun cas, Konoha ne laisserait un shinobi se sacrifiait.

« -Obito, prévint Naruto brusquement.

-Oui, je sais, chuchota Obito en s'arrêtant.

Ils avaient ressenti la présence de nombreux chakras inconnus. Ils se cachèrent dans des buissons et restèrent en alerte. Leur but était de trouver le repaire où Kakashi avait été enlevé et d'agir ensuite. Ils entendirent un groupe constitué de trois anbus se dirigeaient vers une grotte.

« -Tu as vu son visage ? Fit l'un.

-Oui, j'ignorai que ce type cachait ça.

-Tu m'étonnes, personnellement, il me donne grave envie de le baiser…Mais Kyoya ne voudra jamais qu'on le touche.

-Il a beau dire que son but c'est de tuer Obito, il reste fidèle à son Hokage… »

Obito enragea intérieurement, si Naruto n'avait pas été là pour le maintenir, il aurait sauté sur ces shinobis et aurait sans doute foiré la mission. Il devait patienter, il pourra se défouler quand ils auront récupéré Kakashi.

« -Je ressens ta colère, lui murmura Naruto calmement, mais nous devons être sur que Kakashi ne risque rien, nous ne sommes même pas sûr qu'il soit là-dedans. »

Obito hocha la tête fixant la grotte.

« -Je vais y aller, continua Naruto, surveille l'entrée….

-Fais attention à toi, soupira-t-il alors qu'il espérait y aller, si tu trouves Kakashi…préviens moi. »

Le blond lui adressa un sourire et sauta de sa cachette pour entrer dans la grotte suivant alors les trois anbus.

« -Tiens bon, Kakashi. » Pensa Obito.

XXX

Kyoya était de nouveau debout devant lui, cette fois-ci, seul. Kakashi détourna son regard, il n'aimait pas que l'homme le toise ainsi alors que son masque dévoilait son visage.

« -Pour l'instant, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle concernant la décision de Konoha pour votre libération, lui annonça l'anbu l'air impassible.

-Sacrifier un shinobi pour ma peau ne fait pas partie des principes de Konoha, grinça Kakashi.

-Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal, Hokage-sama, soupira Kyoya, j'aime mon village, j'aime les habitants….je vous aime. »

Kakashi frissonna en entendant ces derniers mots.

« -Que... »

Son menton fut relevé l'obligeant à regarder l'anbu qui enleva son masque laissant son visage à l'air libre, ses yeux verts regardant avec intensité son Hokage. Kakashi comprit qu'il ne plaisantait et que ses sentiments pour lui étaient plus que sincères.

« -Pour vous protéger, je suis prêt à me sacrifier pour vous et à éliminer tout ce qui pourrait vous nuire. Je dois éliminer Obito Uchiwa.

-Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne m'aurais pas enlevé ! Eclata Kakashi.

-C'est le seul moyen pour obtenir la mort d'Obito sans déclencher une guerre et ça me permet de vous protéger.

-Ce n'est pas de l'amour…ce n'est pas… »

Un baiser coupa Kakashi le faisant taire, qui ne comprit pas toute de suite que Kyoya l'ait embrassé. Le rokudaime gémit et tenta de fuir le baiser volé, mais il était fortement maintenu par l'anbu.

Quand enfin Kyoya interrompit l'échange, il se leva et ordonna à Kakashi faire de même. Ce dernier sous le choc, se remit de ce qui venait de se passer, il ne fit même pas attention à l'autre homme qui le mettait debout. Ce fut lorsqu'une main caressa sa joue qu'il le remarqua.

Il le fit sortir de la petite pièce pour l'emmener ailleurs. Kakashi ne nota rien qui indiquait que le lieu où il se trouvait était un repaire de la racine. Ils montèrent des marches puis une porte les mena à l'air libre, au milieu d'une clairière, entourés d'arbres, sous une douce brise.

« -Je suis désolé, entendit-il.

Avec une arme de chakra, Kyoya brisa alors le métal qui entravait les mains de Kakashi. Avant même qu'il ne puisse se demander pourquoi, l'anbu composa des mudras, puis formula :

_« -Ninpo, cercueil éternelle de verre »_

« -Non ! Protesta Kakashi horrifié. Sur sa joue, une marque lumineuse d'un sceau apparut alors qui avait immobilisé le Hokage.

xXx

_C'était la revue mensuelle des anbus de Konoha et ce jour-là, le rokudaime devait choisir plusieurs d'entre eux qui feront partis de sa garde personnelle. Tous anbus étaient agenouillés. Il s'était alors arrêté auprès d'un anbu au masque de lion. _

_"-Tu es Kyoya, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit-il. _

_-Oui, Hokage-sama. _

_-Lève-toi, Kyoya._

_-Bien."_

_L'homme au masque de lion put enfin faire face à l'homme aux cheveux d'argents qui lui sourit chaleureusement. Il ressentit des papillons dans son ventre._

_« -Quel est donc ta spécialité ? S'enquit le Hokage en le regardant d'un air curieux. _

_Kyoya rougit derrière son masque d'anbu, heureux de pouvoir parler de ses capacités au célèbre ex-ninja copieur. _

_« -Je…fais des prisons de verre, répondit-il, il faut que je touche un sujet pour poser mon sceau et l'emprisonner. _

_-Ah oui, remarquable, mais le verre se casse non, c'est plutôt facile pour se faire libérer ? _

_-Il ne se casse que lorsque j'annule le sort, le sujet reste cependant en vie. _

_-Voilà qui est intéressant et très original ! Rit le Hokage, que dirais-tu de rejoindre ma garde personnelle ? »_

_Kyoya n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie._

_« -Je serai honoré, Hokage-sama ! »_

xXx

Naruto était aussi discret qu'il le pouvait et fort heureusement qu'il y avait Kurama pour lui donner des conseils, même si certains étaient légèrement abusés.

-**Hé, gamin je ne ressens pas du tout le chakra de Kakashi**, lui annonça le renard.

-Je sais, mais il est probable qu'on puisse récolter des indices, dit Naruto alors qu'il longeait un couloir menant à des chambres vides.

Une porte entrouverte attira son attention. Il s'y approcha et prêta l'oreille. Les trois anbus étaient entrés dans la pièce et avait rejoint deux autres anbus.

« -Il parait que Kyoya a décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Sceller le Hokage…quel idée, quand même. »

Naruto tressaillit entendant ces mots.

-Et pourtant c'est le meilleur moyen car ils seront obligés de capituler et mettre à mort Obito Uchiwa. Kakashi est trop précieux pour le village comparé à ce traitre. »

Ce fut trop pour Naruto qui comprit rapidement qu'il fallait agir vite.

_« -Kurama, _lança Naruto_, je crois qu'Obito a raison…fonçons dans le tas._

**-Je me disais bien que t'allais craquer**, rit Kurama.

_-Faisons vite et récupérons les infos qu'il faut ! »_

Naruto serra des points et activa le mode Kyubi.

xXx

« -Non, Kyoya…non…ne fais pas ça, supplia Kakashi alors que qu'un carré autour de lui se formait et se composa au fur et à mesure de verres.

-Pardonnez-moi, Hokage-sama, c'est le seul moyen.

-Je t'en prie...Kyoya...s'il te..."

Kakashi sentit que son corps devint peu à peu prisonnier du verre. Quelque chose le détendit, le rendant somnolent. Il connaissait cette technique, il savait qu'il allait dormir…Jusqu'à qu'il soit réveillé par son geôlier. Il espérait fortement que lorsqu'il se réveilla…

Obito sera en vie.

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que les larmes avaient commencé à couler de ses joues.

xxx

Kyoya avait posé à plat le cercueil. On pourrait croire que Kakashi était endormi. Enveloppé dans un cercueil en verre, vêtu de son plus vêtement, le visage découvert, Kakashi n'avait jamais été aussi beau.

« -Je fais ça pour le village et…pour vous, dit-il en effleurant le verre.


	4. Chapter 4 : le Cercueil de verre

« -ORDURE ! »

Kyoya se reprit et sursauta, il leva les yeux et vit Obito Uchiwa sautait droit sur lui. Il évita de justesse et dut s'écarter du cercueil à son grand regret.

Obito se précipita vers la forme endormie de son ami. Il tenta de briser le verre mais rien n'y fait.

« -Kakashi ! Se désespéra Obito en frappant le verre.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent était toujours endormi et le verre ne voulait pas céder.

« - Tu ne peux pas le briser, déclara l'anbu, je suis le seul qui puisse le faire…Et si tu me tues…le Hokage restera à jamais enfermer dans ce cercueil.

-Quoi ? S'horrifia Obito qui tremblait devant cette révélation.

-J'annulerai le cercueil, si tu te laisses tuer sans résistance, continua Kyoya.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas dans nos projets, dit une forte voix.

Très rapide, sans que l'anbu ne puisse réagir, Naruto, en mode Kyubi, est apparu par derrière et lui donna un coup puissant qui le balança contre un tronc d'arbres. Le jeune homme le prit ensuite par le cou.

« -Naruto, arrête ! Il ne faut pas le tuer ! S'écria Obito.

-Je sais…Kurama essaie de trouver une faille dans son chakra pour annuler cette prison. »

**-C'est fait…Naruto. C'est impossible. C'est une technique très rare et très particulière. »**

**N**aruto se mordit les lèvres et sa main serra un peu plus fort le cou de Kyoya qui suffoqua et s'agrippa au poignet de Naruto.

-Naruto, si tu le tues, c'en est fini de Kakashi ! Rappela l'autre homme aux cheveux corbeaux.

-Merde ! Cria Naruto en lâchant violemment Kyoya qui percuta le sol. Mais il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se relever car le jeune réceptacle lui donna un coup violent sur la tête qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Xxx

Obito voulait rester auprès de Kakashi. Il avait refusé de se joindre à l'interrogatoire des anbus, voire même au conseil d'urgence organisé par Tsunade. Il ne voulait pas lâcher Kakashi.

Le cercueil de verre a été transféré dans une salle de la tour du Hokage où des moniteurs médicaux avaient été installé, mais jugés inutiles car le verre ne permettait pas de transmettre des données vitales de l'homme argenté.

« -Kakashi…si seulement, tu pouvais m'entendre, je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné, tu n'aurais pas dû rester seul ce soir-là, gémit Obito culpabilisé par ce qui s'était passé.

Il n'y avait que le silence pour lui répondre ainsi que l'image endormi de Kakashi. Si la situation avait été tout autre, Obito aurait admiré ce beau visage préservé par le verre. Il pouvait désormais se rendre compte à quel point son meilleur ami était beau et n'inspirait que bienveillance.

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

« -Tu es encore là, Obito, souffla Naruto les mains dans les poches le regard attristé.

-Je ne veux pas…qu'il soit seul, déglutit l'Uchiwa, je ne veux plus le laisser seul.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute… »

Obito ne répondit rien, préférant ne pas débattre sur ce sujet.

« -On a placé les meilleurs interrogateurs pour faire en sorte de convaincre Kyoya de libérer Kakashi-sensei, l'informa alors Naruto.

-Il ne le fera pas…pas tant que je suis en vie.

-Et il est hors de question qu'on te sacrifie, Kakashi ne pourra pas le supporter et tu le sais, Obito. »

Ce dernier leva enfin les yeux sur Naruto. Le garçon n'avait pas tort. Il savait que Kakashi ne pourra pas se remettre de sa mort s'il se décidait à se sacrifier. Kakashi avait trop souffert. Non, ce n'était pas possible. De plus, s'il mourrait, la Racine aurait gagné.

**Bureau du Hokage **

Tsunade n'aurait jamais cru reprendre le rôle de Godaime, encore moins dans ces conditions. Après avoir récupéré Kakashi, jamais elle n'aurait cru faire face à ce genre de situations. Kakashi était désormais dans un cercueil de verre impossible à briser.

« -Tsunade-sama, dit la voix de Sakura coupant ainsi sa rêverie.

-Pardon, Sakura, j'étais en train de penser à…

-Oui, je sais, fit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Tsunade fixa la jeune fille et remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux gonflés. Certainement dû au fait d'avoir pleuré.

« -L'anbu Kyoya refuse catégoriquement de coopérer, l'informa Sakura, Ino a fait en sort d'entrer dans sa mémoire pour voir s'il y a une technique permettant d'annuler le sort. Et Sai tente de chercher des informations sur cette technique, pour l'instant, nous n'avons rien trouvé.

-Comment va Obito ?

-Il est toujours auprès de Kakashi-sensei, répondit Sakura, je crois qu'il se sent coupable de ce qui est arrivé.

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas facile pour lui…Mais Kakashi n'aurait pas permis ce sacrifice, alors moi, je ferai pareil. Je vais envoyer des messages aux autres Kage pour voir s'ils connaissent cette technique.

-Et si jamais, nous n'arrivions pas ? Et si jamais Kyoya était le seul qui puisse permettre de libérer Kakashi.

-Alors…il restera à jamais dans ce cercueil…jusqu'à que l'on trouve un moyen de l'en sortir, grinça Tsunade en serrant des poings, quitte à ce que ça dure 10 ans ou 20 ans ! »

xXx

Obito a fini par s'endormir sans le vouloir laissant Naruto veiller seul. Lui aussi était profondément inquiet pour son ancien professeur. Lorsqu'il avait vu pour la première fois Kakashi dans cette prison de verre, le visage découvert, l'expression endormi, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer intérieurement. Pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'il était mort et qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Mais lorsqu'il comprit que Kakashi était juste prisonnier d'un scellement, une lueur d'espoir l'envahit. L'anbu était déterminé à ne pas libérer Kakashi, mais Naruto n'avait pas abandonné à chercher d'autres moyens pour le faire.

« -_Kurama, je pense qu'on peut le faire_, dit Naruto intérieurement en vérifiant qu'Obito dormait.

-**_C'est risqué, mais possible_**, fit le renard.

\- On ne saura pas tant qu'on n'aura pas essayé.

Naruto se mit en mode Kyubi et posa une main sur le cercueil juste au-dessus du visage de Kakashi. Il développa son chakra de telle sorte à ce que soit une distorsion de lui-même, tenta d'introduire dans le cercueil.

Le chakra jaune traversa alors le verre se dirigeant doucement vers le visage de Kakashi. Naruto retint son souffle et se concentra. Il était difficile pour lui de manipuler le chakra dans ce type de verre.

« -**Allez, gamin, encore un effort** ! L'encouragea Kurama.

-Je fais ce que je peux, marmonna Naruto qui commençait à transpirer.

Quand enfin Naruto ressentit le chakra de Kakashi en contact avec le sien, il lui envoya une dose de chakra et ferma les yeux. Il allait s'introduire dans la conscience de Kakashi.

**Conscience intérieur de Kakashi**

Naruto se trouvait face à un Kakashi, pendu par les bras, attaché de toute part par des chaînes, même sa poitrine était traversée par ces métaux, qui rappelèrent fortement la manière dont les Bijus avaient été contrôlé par Madara lors de la 4ème guerre.

« -Kakashi-sensei, l'appela Naruto.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent releva la tête vers lui. Sa joue était marqué d'un sceau de la même couleur des chaînes. Naruto se retint de s'extasier devant le visage de Kakashi.

Bordel qu'il est beau, pensa Naruto. Mais il se ressaisit, car il ne vit rien qui pouvait lui permettre de le libérer de ses chaînes.

« -Salut, Naruto, lui sourit-t-il comme si rien ne le gênait.

-Je suis venu vous libérer.

-C'est impossible, comme tu peux le voir.

-Il y a forcément un moyen.

-Oui, tuez Kyoya. »

Naruto blêmit connaissant très bien les conséquences.

« -Vous resteriez enfermer à jamais dans ce cercueil ! Se révolta Naruto, et ce serait impensable ! Il y a forcément un autre moyen, bon sang ! »

Il attrapa une des chaînes qui maintenait la conscience du Hokage et essaya de le briser. Brusquement d'autres chaînes se jetèrent sur Naruto.

« -Naruto, va-ten, si tu restes trop longtemps ici, tu vas être emporté par le sceau ! S'écria-Kakashi.

-Je peux pas vous laisser, pleura Naruto ignorant les chaînes qui l'entouraient, je peux pas.

-Naruto…s'il te plait, va-t'en…plaida son sensei, va-t-en… »

**Naruto, sors ! **Clama Kurama.

Xxx

Des bras tirèrent Naruto, rompant le contact. Obito s'était réveillé à temps pour le sortir de là. Quand Naruto revint à lui, il vit que le cercueil avait presque épousé la forme de son bras.

« -Tu as failli te faire avoir ! Hurla Obito, es-tu devenu fou !

-Je voulais sauver Kakashi ! Se défendit Naruto en larmes, j'ai …pas réussi. Je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver. »

Obito resta silencieux, incapable de rouspéter le jeune homme qui avait tenté de sauver Kakashi par un moyen risqué. Il décida de prendre une décision.

« -Naruto, appelle Sasuke. Nous allons avoir besoin de lui. »

* * *

Les jours ont passé depuis la dernière torture qu'on avait infligée à Kyoya qui était resté muet. Même sa mémoire avait été tellement bien bloquée que personne n'avait réussi à obtenir des informations sur lui. Mais il savait que tôt ou tard, Obito se rendrait.

Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu qu'ils allaient résister eux aussi. Il commença à craindre que finalement personne n'allait se soucier de Kakashi. Durant ces heures de tortures et d'interrogatoires, il oublia de compter les heures et les jours.

Un homme entra dans sa cellule, il ne le reconnaissait. Il ne faisait pas partie de ces gardiens, ni même de ces tortionnaires. Il avait l'air très jeune, la vingtaine d'année, et des mèches de cheveux cachaient son œil gauche.

« -Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, et on m'a demandé de te surveiller, suis-moi, je dois t'emmener. »

Kyoya se leva avec difficulté mais suivit le jeune homme.

Ils étaient sortis du secteur de tortures et désormais ils étaient à l'hôpital de Konoha. Kyoya avait suivi docilement l'Uchiwa en se demandant bien la raison pour laquelle il avait été choisi pour l'escorter. Tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent en chemin ne se souciaient pas du tout d'eux.

Sasuke l'introduit alors dans une salle de l'hôpital situé au sous-sol où de nombreux shinobis s'y trouvaient. Il reconnut notamment Naruto, Sakura, Sai et Obito, ainsi que le Godaime. Il fronça les sourcils quand il aperçut Obito. Toujours vivant. Mais ce qui l'alerta fut le visage triste et affligé de tous.

A l'intérieur, était disposé un corps recouvert d'un drap.

« -Avance, ordonna-t-il en fermant la porte.

Kyoya obéit, gardant son calme et non montrant aucune émotion.

« -Comme je te l'ai dit que je suis Sasuke Uchiwa et on m'a rappelé à Konoha en vue de ce qui s'est passé avec toi, continua Sasuke, sache que grâce à mon Rinnegan et mon Sharingan…j'ai pu détruire le cercueil… »

Devant cette annonce, Kyoya en fut horrifié. C'était impossible, personne ne pouvait desceller sa technique. Elle était unique, il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. …Dans ce cas, pourquoi ils affichaient tous une tête d'enterrement. Se pourrait-il que….

Sasuke releva le drap et dévoila alors le corps de Kakashi, sans vie. Le sceau sur son visage avait totalement disparu, mais sa peau était beaucoup plus pâle.

« -Non, murmura-t-il, ça devrait pas se passer comme ça….pas comme ça…

Obito se jeta sur lui, enragé.

« -Il est mort à cause de toi ! A cause de toi ! » Hurla-t-il.

-C'est faux ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu aurais dû mourir ! Tu n'aurais pas dû vivre !

-Espèce de batard ! »

Obito lui donna un coup de poing et il fut jeté à terre. Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues, il sanglotait…

Kakashi. Son Hokage…Non, ce n'était pas possible. Impossible.

« -Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, et on m'a demandé de te surveiller, suis-moi, je dois t'emmener. »

Il releva brusquement la tête surpris, puis regarda autour de lui. Il n'était plus dans la salle mortuaire. Il était de nouveau dans sa cellule.

* * *

Sasuke fixa le corps immobile de Kyoya, qui était debout, les bras ballottant, le regard vide.

« -Je penserai pas que c'était aussi facile d'utiliser Izanami mêlé à un genjustu, s'amusa-t-il.

-Espèce de sadique, marmonna Naruto à ces côtés, tu crois que ça va marcher ?

-Aucune idée, c'est la première fois que je fais ça. Ce gars a un esprit très faible, mais sa mémoire est très bien conservée.

-J'espère qu'Obito aura raison de t'avoir ramené, soupira Naruto.

-Si tu veux je peux partir toute de suite si je te gêne autant.

-Non, non, non, se reprit Naruto.

-Naruto, regarde. »

Sasuke l'incita à observer Kyoya, dont les yeux commencèrent à verser des larmes.

« -Dis moi, c'était quoi le genjustu que tu as lancé ? Questionna Naruto sceptique.

-La mort de Kakashi.

-Sadique.

-Logique, rectifia Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

-Ce gars est amoureux de Kakashi. »

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke avec une expression mêlée à de la surprise et la confusion. Son ami soupira et préféra ne rien ajouter d'autres.

* * *

_« -Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, et on m'a demandé de te surveiller, suis-moi, je dois t'emmener. »_

« -STOP, hurla Kyoya en haletant, ça suffit ! »

Non, non, ça va faire la 1345ème fois qu'il a vu le corps de Kakashi. Qu'il a vu sa mort. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus vivre dans une illusion où la seule personne qui comptait était morte.

« -ça suffit… »

Il composa ses mudras, il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait plus revoir le corps sans vie de celui qu'il aimait.

« -_Annulation_. »

* * *

**J'avais pas prévu accorder une importance à OC.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Réveil

Un craquement fit sursauter Obito. Son cœur bondit quand il aperçut l'apparition de fissures dans le cercueil de verre. Il recula craignant que cela explose et le blesse. Puis le cercueil brisa entièrement, libérant le corps de Kakashi, jusqu'alors emprisonner. Les morceaux de verres tombèrent au sol, recouvrant l'homme endormi.

Obito se précipita pour extirper son ami d'entre les verres, il n'eut aucune difficulté à emporter le corps et à l'emmener loin de ce cauchemar en verre.

Il l'allongea au sol et s'efforça de trouver un signe de vie. Son corps était froid, beaucoup trop froid. Il enleva alors son manteau et le recouvrit. Il n'arriva pas entendre ou sentir le cœur de Kakashi, mais il espérait que ceci soit un effet secondaire.

« -Kakashi, réveille-toi, bon sang…réveille-toi…S'étrangla Obito alors qu'il le secouait et caressait son visage d'une pâleur et d'une froideur mortelles.

Mais aucune réaction.

« -Non, Kakashi, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas….Je t'en prie, supplia Obito en le serrant dans ses bras.

Il avait déjà vécu ce moment avec Rin, il ne voulait pas que ça recommence pourtant, tout portait à croire que l'homme aux cheveux d'argents n'était plus.

« -Merde, merde, Kakashi…, pleura-t-il incapable de contenir ses larmes.

Obito fit alors quelque chose de spontané, provenant du fond de son cœur et probablement dans un dernier élan d'espoir. Il embrassa les lèvres douces et froides de l'homme inconscient. Le temps s'était arrêté, et plus rien ne comptait pour Obito, il voulait envoyer tout son amour pour Kakashi, il priait pour que ce baiser ne soit pas le dernier. Il s'était rendu compte très tard que son cœur était pour Kakashi.

Lorsqu'il se détacha des lèvres de Kakashi, ses yeux s'agrandirent devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Les yeux de l'Hokage étaient à moitié ouverts, sa respiration avait repris et sous la main d'Obito, le cœur avait recommencé à battre.

« -Obi…to, souffla Kakashi dans un murmure.

Il n'était pas tout à fait réveillé et n'était pas encore conscient, mais cela suffisait à Obito pour crier et verser des larmes de joie.

« -Kakashi, mon dieu, Kakashi….j'avais tellement peur de te perdre. » Sanglota Obito heureux le prenant dans ses bras.

Des pas précipités s'entendirent, la porte s'ouvrit révélant Tsunade et Sakura.

« -Kakashi ! S'élança Tsunade vers lui activant son jutsu médical.

-Il est vivant ! Il est …vivant ! S'exclama-Obito en larmes.

-Sakura, va prévenir Sasuke et Naruto, ordonna le Godaime, Obito, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital désormais. Il est hors de danger. »

XXX

« -Alors…ce n'était qu'un genjutsu, rit Kyoya doucement, vous m'avez trompé… »

Sasuke et Naruto étaient dans sa cellule face à lui, alors qu'il venait juste de sortir de cette illusion.

« -Un jour, Obito tuera le Hokage…et vous verrez que j'ai raison.

-Je ne pense pas, intervint Sasuke, tu te trompes par rapport à Obito. Je crains que ton raisonnement ne soit faussé par tes sentiments que tu portes pour le Hokage.

-Quoi ?

-Obito est tout aussi traître que moi, déclara Sasuke en ignorant le regard de protestation de Naruto, et pourtant tu n'as jugé utile de me considérer comme un traitre.

-Ce n'est pas comparable.

-C'est tout à fait comparable, seulement à la différence d'Obito, je n'ai pas…de sentiments pour Kakashi.

-où veux-tu en venir, Sasuke, maugréa Naruto.

-Tu dis aimer Kakashi. Mais tu l'enfermes dans un cercueil. Tu dis le protéger mais tu l'enlèves et le drogues. Tu dis faire ce qui est bien pour Kakashi, mais tu demandes à ce que l'homme qu'il chérit le plus soit mort. Alors explique-moi en quoi c'est de l'amour. »

Kyoya tressaillit en entendant cette vérité sortir de la bouche du jeune Uchiwa.

« -Je…c'était nécessaire !

-En quoi ? S'écria Naruto à la place de Sasuke, en quoi étais-ce nécessaire de faire souffrir Kakashi-sensei ! Toute personne qui l'aimerait ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

-Ton amour pour Kakashi s'est transformé en possessivité. Tu as cru qu'Obito était un danger pour lui, alors qu'en vérité, il 'était un danger pour toi et ta relation avec Kakashi. Tu étais jaloux de l'attention que portait Kakashi pour Obito. Tu étais jaloux de la proximité qu'ils avaient pu partager autrefois et durant la guerre.

-Je…non…c'est faux…je ne suis pas…Balbutie Kyoya.

-Viens Naruto, nous avons fini. Laissons-le aux mains d'Ibiki. »

Naruto hocha la tête et suivit son ami. La porte se referma laissant l'ancien anbu perdu dans ses pensées les plus profondes.

* * *

Des oiseaux. Il entendit des oiseaux chantés, puis des feuilles et des branches qui bougeaient au gré du vent. Il faisait à la fois chaud et à la fois froid. Il se trouvait dans un endroit confortable. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Juste un plafond blanc. Il tourna la tête à sa droite. La fenêtre était ouverte et un cerisier en fleur couvrait le paysage. A sa gauche, il y avait une tête à la chevelure noire, posé à côté de sa main, reposant dans des bras. L'homme était sans doute endormi. . Il n'en crut pas ses yeux qui s'embuèrent d'émotions. D'une main tremblante, il caressa les cheveux noirs, incertain.

« -Obito…bafouilla Kakashi la gorge sèche.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se réveilla, il avait senti cette main douce sur ces cheveux et il se redressa tout en prenant la main de Kakashi.

« -Tu es…vivant, Obito, je…suis tellement content… dit-il en larmes.

-Je suis là, le rassura Obito d'une voix douce, je suis là… »

Kakashi continua à effleurer le visage de son ami de sa main gauche comme pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve.

« -Tu avais raison finalement, finit-il par dire.

-De quoi ?

-Je fais trop confiance aux gens. »

Obito éclata de rire se rappelant de ce qu'il avait dit la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. La main de Kakashi se retira et ce dernier tata son visage.

« -Mon masque ! S'exclama Kakashi qui rougit fortement, ne…me regarde pas ! »

Il n'avait pas son masque et il se cacha dans sa couverture. Obito resta abasourdi par ce comportement inattendu. Lui qui avait pu observer pendant de longues heures le visage de Kakashi dans le cercueil de verre, voilà qu'il se voit refuser la vue de son visage.

« -Kakashi …tu sais que j'ai dû regarder ton visage pendant des heures, s'amusa Obito.

-Quoi ? Entendit-il sous les draps.

-Disons que même si tu ne veux pas que je te regarde, j'aurai toujours le souvenir de ton visage. »

Kakashi soupira et décida de se montrer malgré l'absence de masque. Il s'assit, aider par Obito qui lui mit des coussins derrière son dos pour le maintenir. Les joues de Kakashi gardèrent cependant une teinte rosée qui charma immédiatement Obito qui se retint de le prendre dans ses bras.

« -Je voudrais quand même porter un masque.

-Je t'en apporterai un, promis…assura Obito, dis-moi, quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens Kakashi ?

\- Eh bien, réfléchit-il, je me souviens uniquement de Kyoya lorsqu'il…m'a enfermé. »

Obito déglutit, à la fois soulagée et déçu que Kakashi n'ait pas souvenirs du baiser qu'ils avaient pu échanger lors de sa libération. Il préféra ne rien lui dire à propos de ce réveil, craignant que Kakashi ne ressente pas la même chose pour lui, car rien ne montrait qu'il partageait les mêmes sentiments que lui. Kakashi le voyait probablement comme son meilleur ami, depuis toujours. En plus, Obito avait clairement montré son affection pour Rin et non à Kakashi. Mais aujourd'hui, les temps ont changé, Obito a grandi, il est devenu plus mature, il était capable de reconnaître ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami aux cheveux argentés.

« -Qu'est-il advenu de Kyoya ? S'enquit Kakashi.

Obito se mordit les lèvres face à cette question. Kakashi s'inquiétait-il du sort de ce traitre ? De celui qui était censé le protéger ?

« -Il est en prison, l'équipe d'Ibiki Morino se charge de lui, répondit-il finalement.

-Ah très bien » Soupira doucement Kakashi. Son regard était hésitant et remplie de doutes.

« -Cet homme va être jugé et puni, continua Obito froidement, il ne mérite pas ta compassion, ni même ta pitié, ce qu'il t'a fait est impardonnable.

-Ne dis pas ça, Obito, il…il m'aimait…

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas lui pardonner de ce qu'il t'a fait ! S'énerva Obito en se levant.

-Obito…ses intentions n'étaient que…

-On s'en fiche de ses intentions, il a voulu me tuer ! Il t'a enfermé dans cette putain de cercueil et tu veux lui pardonner ? Il fait partie de la Racine ! Ces gens me détestent !

-Calme…toi…L'incita Kakashi alors qu'il voyait très bien que la situation lui échappait.

-Ce gars a voulu te tuer ! L'ignora Obito.

-Et toi aussi, je te signale ! Ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de te pardonner ! »

Ce qui figea l'Uchiwa. Kakashi évita son regard, conscient que rappeler le passé était dur à admettre pour Obito. Il s'apprêta à répliquer mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant entrer Sasuke Uchiwa.

« -Que se passe-t-il, on vous entend dans le couloir….lança Sasuke avec son flegme habituel.

-Rien du tout, je te laisse, Kakashi, repose toi bien, grogna Obito en quittant la pièce.

-Mmm, encore une dispute, à ce que je vois, nota Sasuke en se tournant vers son sensei.

-Je suis surpris de te voir, se détendit Kakashi préférant oublier ça.

-On m'avait appelé pour les aider à vous libérer, tenez…. »

Sasuke lui tendit alors un vêtement qui pouvait lui permettre de se cacher le visage. Kakashi eut un petit rire avant de remercier son ancien élève.

XXX

« -Kakashi-Sensei ! Pleura Naruto alors qu'il versait des larmes sur l'épaule du cinquième Hokage.

Le jeune blond était arrivé juste après que Sasuke soit entré et que Kakashi eut le temps de se vêtir de son masque. Naruto avait immédiatement sauté à son cou quand il vit que son ancien professeur était réveillé.

« -J'étais tellement inquiet ! Geignit Naruto.

-Oui, oui, je sais…est ce que tu peux me lâcher maintenant…

-NARUTO ! Hurla une voix féminine qui fit frissonner Kakashi.

Une fille à la chevelure rose était entrée et était suivi de Tsunade. Sakura attrapa Naruto par derrière et le jeta contre le mur. Les muscles de Kakashi se tendirent à la vue du mur qui commençait à se fissurer à cause de l'impact.

« -Espèce d'idiot ! S'écria Sakura.

Kakashi observa avec amusement ses deux anciens élèves qui se disputèrent malgré le fait qu'il savait très bien que Sakura allait avoir l'avantage, et à son côté droit, Sasuke qui ne semblait pas se soucier du fait que ces deux compagnons se comportaient à la limite du puéril.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Tsunade en ignorant les deux jeunes gens.

-Très bien, comme si je venais de me réveiller.

-Bon, je pense que tu pourras sortir dès demain.

-Dès demain, pourquoi pas ce soir ? Voir maintenant ? J'aimerai rentrer chez moi.

-Non, il faut que tu restes quelque temps en observation, on ignore encore les effets secondaires de cette technique sur un sujet.

-D'ailleurs, concernant Kyoya…commença Kakashi qui fit taire tout le monde et il eut même l'attention de Naruto et Sakura.

« -Les anbus de la racine qui ont participé à ton enlèvement, déclara Tsunade, seront envoyés en prison au pays de l'eau. Le Mizukage a accepté de les prendre dans sa prison.

-Je vois. J'imagine que Kyoya les suivra…

-Non, nous gardons Kyoya, il restera dans nos prisons, nous devons le mettre en surveillance et veiller à ce qu'il n'utilise plus cette technique, corrigea Tsunade.

-S'il réutilisait cette technique, je crains que mon genjustu ne servirait plus à grand-chose, ajouta Sasuke.

-J'aurai aimé…lui donner une seconde chance, dit Kakashi en baissant les yeux, il a agi par amour pour moi, même s'il a pris la mauvaise décision…

-Sensei, intervint Naruto, il n'ait pas Obito, il ne sera jamais Obito. Mais…si tu veux lui donner une seconde chance à lui aussi…je pense que c'est ta décision de Hokage. »

Le Rokudaime releva la tête, le jeune homme venait de lui donner un conseil de Hokage. Il était reconnaissant envers lui et soulagé qu'il ne soit pas le seul à penser ainsi.

« -Je n'ai pas d'objections à cela, mais tu prends les risques qui vont avec, nota Tsunade. »

XX

**Salle interrogatoire : **

Ibiki Morino lui donna toues les fiches de tous les anbus qui avaient participé à l'enlèvement du Hokage. Kyoya les regarda sans aucune émotion, puis fronça les sourcils.

« -Qu'y-a-t-il ? S'enquit le ninja balafré.

-Vous n'avez que 32 fiches ? Normalement, nous étions 33.

-Quoi ! Blêmit Ibiki en se tournant vers la vitre teintée.

-En plus, celui que vous n'avez pu capturé…ce n'est pas le plus faible…Murmura Kyoya plus à lui-même qu'à Ibiki.

-Nous allons continuer nos recherches, merci de ta coopération.

-Je ne le fais pas pour vous, mais pour Kakashi. Vous m'avez promis que je pourrai le voir si je coopérais.

-Et tu le verras. » Assura Ibiki avant de quitter la pièce.


	6. Chapter 6 : Seul

**Chapitre très court.**

* * *

« -Reposez-vous Hokage-sama, demain sera plus chargé pour vous, finit Shikamaru après avoir résumé les nombreuses tâches que Kakashi devra rattraper à son retour en tant que Rokudaime.

-J'aurai aimé qu'on m'accorde un peu de répit, souffla Kakashi qui avait déjà mal à la tête.

-J'aurai aimé aussi mais croyez-moi, plus vous vous y collerez, mieux ça ira. Je vais y aller, on se voit demain.

-Et arrête de m'appeler « Hokage-sama » ! »

Shikamaru émit un rire puis le salua de la main et le laissa seul.

La nuit était sur le point de tomber, le soleil disparaissait derrière les habitations qu'il pouvait observer de sa fenêtre. Kakashi n'entendit que le silence dans cette pièce qui avait vu passer la majorité de ces amis. Même Gai était venu pour lui déposer des fleurs et lui donné des fruits.

Il se rallongea et essaya de fermer les yeux, cherchant le sommeil. Les visites l'ont beaucoup plus épuisé qu'il ne le pensait. Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait dormi pendant plus d'une journée dans ce cercueil de verre.

Tout à coup, il eut une sensation d'étouffement. Il rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était…retourné dans le cercueil de verre.

« -Quoi….non…Pensa-t-il affolé.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger, sa respiration s'accéléra, il pouvait entendre son cœur battre à toute rompre. Non, non. Ça ne se pouvait pas. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir. Il ne pouvait pas crier, ni appeler de l'aide, ni manifestait quoique ce soit qui pourrait faire amener les infirmières.

Un clignement des yeux.

Le cercueil avait disparu et Kakashi pouvait de nouveau bouger ses membres. Il se rassit brusquement, haletant comme s'il avait couru pour sa vie. Il transpirait, ses mains tremblaient inhabituellement lui qui avait toujours géré ses émotions. Il a eu une attaque de panique ? Il serra des dents face à ça.

Il se leva et malgré les conseils de Tsunade, il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans ce lit. Il fallait qu'il mette fin à cette histoire. Cela pourrait probablement calmer son angoisse intérieure. Il enfila ses vêtements habituels qu'on lui avait ramenés et sauta de la fenêtre se dirigeant vers la prison.

Encore affaibli, il ne remarqua pas qu'il était suivi.

XXX

Quand Ibiki s'apprêta à rentrer chez lui après avoir donné des consignes claires, il ne s'attendait pas à voir le Rokudaime à l'entrée de son lieu de travail.

« -Hokage-sama, s'inclina-t-il, je croyais que vous étiez à l'hopital.

-Je veux voir Kyoya, dit Kakashi d'un ton ferme.

-Hokage-sama…hésita Ibiki.

-C'est un ordre, Ibiki !

-Très bien, suivez-moi. »

Le jonin spécialiste conduisit le Rokudaime au sous-sol, là où les cellules des prisonniers interrogés et surveillés étaient disposées. Sur le trajet, ils rencontrèrent d'autres ninjas spécialistes qui exprimèrent leur joie et leur surprise en voyant Kakashi ici.

« -Tu n'aurais pas du venir, Kakashi, prévint Ibiki en laissant tomber les formalités.

-Il faut que je vois Kyoya, il était sous ma responsabilité, je suis en partie responsable de ce qui est passé.

-Tu as un don pour limiter les erreurs des autres et tout prendre pour toi, Kakashi, remarqua Ibiki, il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que tout est de ta faute.

-Je suis Hokage et je suis…

-Tu es Hokage et tu n'es pas seul. » Coupa Ibiki.

Kakashi ne répondit pas, sachant très bien que l'autre homme avait raison. Et pourtant, il était persuadé qu'il avait une part de sa responsabilité.

Ils arrivèrent devant une cellule, Ibiki ouvrit la porte et entra. Kyoya était assis sur sa couchette, se rongeant les ongles. Le jonin fut étonné de sa nervosité, c'était la première fois qu'il montrait ce type d'émotions.

« -Kyoya, tu as une visite, comme promis.

-Hokage-sama ! S'exclama l'ancien anbu en se mettant à genoux lorsque Kakashi entra.

-Lève-toi, ordonna Kakashi.

-Hokage-sama, je suis désolé pour ce que je fais, je suis prêt à subir la sanction qui s'impose mais avant ça, j'ai besoin de savoir si vous avez pu capturer le dernier anbu de la racine.

-Quoi ? Ils n'ont pas été tous capturé ? S'horrifia Kakashi en se tournant vers Ibiki.

-Non, il en manque un à l'appel. Nos équipes sont sur le coup.

-Obito Uchiwa est en danger ! S'écria Kyoya, il faut aller le prévenir ! J'ignore jusqu'où il peut aller.

-« il » ? Qui ça il ?

\- Takiru, il s'appelle Takiru, c'était l'un des meilleurs de la racine, il avait rejoint la racine bien avant moi et …il voue une haine sans faille aux Uchiwa et déteste l'héritage du Sandaime, soit…vous.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant !

-Vous m'avez pas posé la question, maugréa Kyoya froidement.

-ça suffit, Kyoya, es-tu en état de te battre ? Demanda Kakashi.

Ibiki et Kyoya le regardèrent sous le choc.

« -Tu n'es pas sérieux Kakashi ! S'alarma le jonin balafré.

-Si tu es en état, tu viens avec moi, nous allons tous les deux nous battre.

-Je…vais bien, ce serait un grand honneur, Hokage-sama.

-Kakashi…tu vas faire…

-Je lui donne une deuxième chance. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait à ceux qui m'aiment. »

XXX

Obito avait aperçu Kakashi quitter l'hôpital. Il n'était en réalité jamais parti, il ne voulait pas que Kakashi soit sans surveillance. Il craignait pour sa vie, même s'il savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Restant à distance de son ami, il l'avait suivi jusqu'à la base réservée aux interrogatoires. Obito savait pour qui Kakashi était venu, mais il n'en fit rien. C'était le Hokage, même s'il intervenait, rien n'aurait sans doute changé d'avis. Il s'installa en haut d'un arbre et attendit que Kakashi sorte.

Soudainement, un kunai fut lancé sur lui et il évita de justesse. Un anbu aux masques de singe se rua sur lui, armé d'un tanto. Rapidement, Obito se saisit d'un kunai et le bloqua, se retrouvant désormais à terre. Ils échangèrent des coups violents. L'Uchiwa nota la rage que l'anbu montrait face à lui, il avait l'intention de le tuer.

Alerté par le bruit, les villageois qui passaient par là, avaient fuis le lieu de combat, quant aux autres ninjas, ils faisaient en sorte de protéger les passants malheureux. Dès lors où le ninjustu était utilisé, ils durent s'éloigner un peu plus, car le niveau de l'anbu et d'Obito était beaucoup trop élevé pour intervenir.

Même sans Sharingan, Obito n'était pas faible, il s'était entrainé pendant des heures, voire des jours, pour atteindre le niveau d'un jonin et récupérer ce qu'il avait perdu avec son sharingan. Il pouvait contrer les attaques. Dans un moment d'inattention, Obito reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre le projetant contre un muret en bois, le brisant en morceaux. Il s'apprêta à se relever mais se trouva immobiliser par des fils.

« -Merde ! » Siffla-t-il. L'autre anbu avait placé ces fils rapidement sans qu'il puisse le voir. Celui-ci armé de son tanto, se jeta sur lui. Obito tenta de se débattre pour se libérer mais en vain, il allait recevoir la lame en plein cœur.

_« -Shiden ! »_

Son adversaire en face fut pris par un éclair violet l'électrisant et le mettant à terre.

Obito se tourna vers la personne qui avait jeté le jutsu. Kakashi, qui se précipita vers lui suivit de deux ninjas qui eux se chargèrent de l'anbu inconscient.

« -Obito ! Est-ce que ça va ? Dit Kakashi en tentant d'enlever les fils.

-J'essaie d'aller bien, plaisanta Obito heureux que son ami soit arrivé à temps.

Kakashi émit un rire doux qui soulagea le cœur d'Obito, puis il tomba à genoux.

« -Merde, j'avais oublié que j'étais complètement à sec de chakra.

-Quoi mais…quel idiot ! Rit Obito toujours emmêlé dans des fils.

Mais ce court instant de détentes entre les deux hommes se rompirent quand ils entendirent deux coups provenant de l'anbu qui avait réussi à se réveiller et à assommer les deux ninjas.

Obito vit alors la scène ralentir. L'anbu était trop rapide pour se faire arrêter par les autres ninjas venus les aider, et il était déjà proche de Kakashi et d'Obito.

« -Kakashi ! Va-t'en ! Hurla-t-il incapable de bouger.

Mais le Hokage, qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'anbu et ne bougea pas. Il se mit debout avec difficulté et se plaça devant Obito, pour le protéger. Ce qui horrifia l'Uchiwa, connaissant les intentions de son ami.

« -NON ! »

L'anbu planta son tanto. Du sang gicla sur le sol.


	7. Chapter 7 : Deuil et Espoir

Kakashi reçut des gouttes de sang sur son visage, les yeux écarquillés. La lame du tanto était à quelques centimètres de son cœur. Elle dégoulinait du sang de sa victime. Le Hokage n'eut pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il se passait devant ces yeux.

Kyoya s'était mis devant lui. L'arme ne lui avait laissé aucune chance, touchant son point le plus vital. Il cracha du sang, toussant bruyamment, encombré par le sang qui remontait dans sa gorge et bouchant probablement ces voies respiratoires.

L'anbu rénégat grogna de frustrations quand il reconnut son ancien coéquipier et tenta de retirer sa lame, mais Kyoya la tenait très fermement de ses mains qui commençaient à devenir rouges, sacrifiant ce qu'il lui restait de sa vie pour sauver son Hokage.

« -Tu es un homme mort, Kyoya, grinça-l'anbu en lui donnant un coup de poing pour qu'il lâche sa lame. Ce qu'il réussit car l'autre le relâcha et tituba.

« -Kyoya, s'écrit Kakashi en l'attrapant avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

L'anbu sourit derrière son masque, c'était l'occasion pour lui d'éliminer l'Hokage et l'Uchiwa. Il leva son bras.

_« -Katon, Gōkakyū no jutsu ! »_

_«-Rasengan ! »._

Une boule de feu mêlé à un orbe propulsa le ninja, l'envoyant très loin de Kakashi. Deux silhouettes se placèrent alors devant le Hokage. Obito soupira de soulagements, quand il vit une troisième personne à ses côtés qui le libéra de ses fils. Kakashi leva la tête vers ceux qui venaient de le sauver in extrémiste.

« -Vous avez un don pour vous mettre dans le pétrin, Kakashi-sensei, lança le jeune blond.

-Vous n'aurez pas dû quitter l'hôpital, Sensei, lui reprocha l'autre aux cheveux corbeaux.

-La prochaine fois, je vous attache, sensei, ajouta la jeune fille qui avait coupé les fils d'Obito. Elle s'agenouilla vers Kyoya et Kakashi.

Ces trois élèves étaient venus à temps. Pendant un instant, il fut très heureux de les voir, mais le corps en sang de Kyoya le ramena à la réalité. Sakura avait déjà commencé à allumer ses mains de chakras, mais elle s'arrêta rapidement.

« -Je…ne peux plus rien faire pour lui, murmura-t-elle la gorge serrée, le visage triste. Son sensei baissa les yeux sur le visage de son ancien garde qui respirait avec difficulté et semblait vouloir à tout prix garder les yeux ouverts.

Obito s'était approché derrière Kakashi et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir du chagrin devant ça. Sakura s'écarta, incitant à ces deux amis de faire de même. Ils comprirent le signe et firent de même.

« -Hokage…sama, souffla Kyoya avec difficulté.

-Je suis là, lui dit Kakashi doucement.

Il avait pris tendrement Kyoya dans ses bras, comme pour le signifier qu'il était auprès de lui pour ses derniers instants.

« -Est…Ce que…vous….me pardonnez ? »

Des larmes glissèrent de ses joues se mêlant aux sangs et à la poussière, il leva sa main tremblante vers Kakashi qui la saisit avec délicatesse.

« -Je t'ai déjà pardonné, répondit Kakashi sincèrement, j'ai toujours cru en toi, au meilleur de toi. »

La main de Kyoya se resserra.

« -Je…suis tellement…heureux…sourit-Kyoya, je…suis fière…D'avoir pu vous protéger…Puis-je…vous demander…une dernière fa…veur ?

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Laissez-moi…voir votre visage…une dernière fois. »

Kakashi fut surpris, mais ne laissait rien paraître.

La nuit était tombée et avait laissé la lune illuminée le village, malgré les nuages sombres qui menaçaient de cacher l'astre. Les lumières de cette partie du village n'avait pas pu s'allumé en raison des dégâts causés par le combat précédent. Tout paraissait être en place pour que ce moment ne soit réservé qu'à Kyoya.

« -Oui, bien sûr, fit-il en retirant son masque jusque sous le menton.

Kyoya retint un souffle, ses yeux brillaient et Kakashi crut même apercevoir une lueur de bonheur. La main sanglante relâcha celle de Kakashi et effleura la joue de l'homme argenté, avant de retomber sur son ventre. Son souffle s'était arrêté et son regard fixant toujours Kakashi, devint vide. Kyoya n'était plus.

Les nuages avaient désormais caché la lune, et des gouttes d'eau tombèrent alors doucement avant de s'intensifier. Kakashi ignora alors si ce qui coulait sur son visage était des larmes ou la pluie.

...

De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'Obito ne pose enfin une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Kakashi frémit, remit son masque et leva ses yeux.

« -Il faut l'emmener ailleurs, dit Obito en désignant une équipe de chunin qui attendait que Kakashi s'écarte pour ramasser le corps du ninja mort.

-Oui, pardon. » Kakashi allongea Kyoya à terre et laissa les autres le recouvrir d'un drap avant de l'emmener à la morgue.

« -Nous lui ferons des funérailles digne de son acte, dit Ibiki qui les avaient rejoints.

-Merci, répondit Kakashi d'un air fatigué.

-Sensei, il faut qu'on vous emmène à l'Hôpital, rappela Sakura avec douceur.

-Oui, tu as raison, je vais… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase et s'écroula dans les bras d'Obito qui eut le temps de l'attraper.

XXX

**Cellule n°34, prison de Konoha. **

Naruto, Sasuke et Ibiki faisaient désormais face à Takiru, le ninja anbu qui a failli assassiner le Hokage et Obito. Après avoir reçu les attaques de deux ex-membres de la team 7, il avait été capturé puis jeté immédiatement dans cette prison. Les trois personnes affichaient une expression froide et sans pitié.

« -Généralement, je n'aime pas laisser ces choses-là à Sasuke, mais en vue de ce que tu nous as dit, je crains qu'il n'y est plus rien à faire.

-Comme si j'avais besoin de ta pitié, cracha Takiru enragé.

Mais Naruto resta impassible.

« -Je n'ai pas de pitié pour toi, mais pour celui que tu deviendras, dit-il en quittant la cellule, je te le laisse, Sasuke, ne sois pas trop…cruel.

-Ibiki, vous voulez rester ? Questionna Sasuke négligemment.

-C'est pas tous les jours que je te vois en action, donc oui. » Sourit le jonin.

Sasuke émit un rire, puis s'approcha de Takiru qui cette fois-ci recula en ressentant l'aura noire de l'Uchiwa.

« -Ceux qui attaquent les habitants de ce village sont mes ennemis, déclara Sasuke, et tu es un ennemi. »

La dernière chose que vit Takiru, était un Sharingan.

XXX

Quand Kakashi se réveilla de nouveau, il crut qu'il était retourné à l'Hôpital, mais il fut surpris de voir que non, il était dans son ancien appartement. Chez lui. Son lit. Il se sentait encore trop faible pour pouvoir se lever.

« -Tu es enfin réveillé, lança une voix.

Kakashi pivota sa tête et il vit Obito à l'embrasure de sa porte. Il avait changé de vêtements et était plus propre.

« -Pourquoi je ne suis pas à l'hôpital ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu détestes l'hôpital et tu me poses cette question ? Rit Obito en s'asseyant sur un tabouret à ces côtés, j'ai supplié Sakura pour que tu te fasses soigner ici et elle a cédé. Car de toutes manières, dès que tu aurais l'occasion, tu te serais enfui.

\- Quel heure est-il ?

-C'est le matin, il n'est pas encore 6h. Tu as bien dormi. Tu as faim ? Je peux t'apporter quelque chose.

-Non, ça va, j'ai juste…l'impression que beaucoup de choses m'échappent, soupira Kakashi en se redressant sur ses oreillers.

-Comment ça ? »

Kakashi observa ses mains, qui avaient été sans doute nettoyé pendant qu'il était inconscient, se rappelant de la main ensanglantée de Kyoya.

« -Jusqu'où peut-on aller pour l'amour ? »

Obito ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question, surtout provenant de Kakashi qui était, malgré ses lectures érotiques, l'un des rares hommes à ne pas s'intéresser à l'amour, ou du moins en apparence.

« -N'est-ce pas ce qui nous définit, répondit Obito, en tant que ninja, nous nous battons pour l'amour de notre village.

-Je ne parle pas de cet amour, je parle de cet amour qu'avait Kyoya pour moi, qui l'a consumé, qui l'a aveuglé et qu'il lui a fait croire que j'étais en danger… Je suis…la cause de tout ça…»

Ses mains furent saisir. Obito les prit tendrement et affectueusement pour apaiser ses tremblements qu'il tentait de contenir.

« -L'amour ne se commande pas et ne se dicte pas, dit Obito en regardant Kakashi dans les yeux, Kyoya t'aimait et c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. Ce qu'il a fait, c'était pour toi. Il est mort pour toi, parce qu'il t'aimait. Ça le rendait heureux. Il est mort heureux, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de sa mort. »

Voyant que la chevelure argenté s'apprêtait à pleurer, Obito le prit dans ses bras. Kakashi versa des larmes sur l'épaule d'Obito qui sentit son cœur se serrait. Il voulait l'embrasser, le câliner, lui caressait la peau, pour apaiser entièrement ce corps qui tremblait de sanglots dans ces bras.

« -Je suis Hokage, c'est moi qui suis censé protéger les gens que j'aime, entendit-il.

Obito, cette fois-ci, ne dit rien et tapota doucement le dos de son ami. Quand Kakashi se calma au fur et à mesure, il repoussa doucement Obito et le remercia timidement, un peu honteux d'avoir laissé ses émotions parlés à sa place.

« -Dis-moi, Kakashi, est-ce que tu avais des sentiments pour Kyoya ? » Demanda-Obito au grand étonnement du Hokage.

Kakashi hésita à répondre, ce qui ce qui fit mal à cœur d'Obito craignant la réponse.

« -Je ne peux pas dire que j'avais des sentiments pour lui, je ne pourrais jamais rendre l'amour qu'il avait porté pour moi. Mais, c'était un compagnon et un ami… »

En entendant ces paroles, Obito sentit un poids lourd s'enlever de son dos, soulagé et rassuré…il avait eu peur que le cœur de Kakashi ne pouvait lui appartenir entièrement. C'était égoïste certes, mais il fallait qu'il sache. Il avait encore une chance de pouvoir le conquérir.

Quelqu'un frappa brusquement à une fenêtre. C'était un anbu portant un masque de chat, habillé d'un long manteau blanc. Kakashi fit signe à Obito qu'il pouvait lui ouvrir. L'anbu entra et s'agenouilla devant le Hokage.

« -Hokage-sama, je suis ravi que vous soyez enfin réveillé. Je viens au rapport.

-Je t'en prie.

-Sasuke-sama a infligé la sanction à Takiru…un conseil d'urgence a été tenu cette nuit à 3h du matin pour conclure sur un renvoi au frontière-est du pays du Feu.

-Je trouve ce choix plutôt judicieux, ainsi rien ne pourrait le faire rappeler Konoha, comprit Kakashi.

-Oui, Tsunade-sama était certain que vous approuveriez ce choix.

-Continuez.

-Tsunade-sama va vous rendre vos fonctions cet après-midi, en vue du rapport médical de Sakura-sama, elle juge que vous êtes apte à reprendre votre rôle de Hokage dans la journée.

-Ah lalala, je n'ai même pas le temps de souffler un peu. »

Obito se retint de rire. Sakura lui avait effectivement dit que Kakashi pourrait reprendre rapidement ces fonctions, même si son chakra ne serait pas au maximum, il serait capable de se rendre à son bureau pour lire les documents et remplir les paperasses administratives.

« -Et en dernier lieu, Hokage-sama, les obsèques de Kyoya auront lieus ce soir, vers 18h.

-Merci, tu peux disposer.

-Bien, reposez-vous bien, Hokage-sama, dit l'anbu avant de repartir comme il était revenu.

Kakashi se rallongea en gémissant devant le boulot qu'il l'attendait dans la journée. D'un coté, cela ne le gênait pas de reprendre son travail avec tant de péripéties, mais de l'autre, il savait très bien que Tsunade n'avait pas laissé peu de travail.

« -Dis, Obito, lança-t-il.

-Quoi ?

\- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu rêvais d'être Hokage ? Tu ne veux pas prendre ma place ? »

Obito cligna des yeux, puis éclata de rire devant le regard malicieux de Kakashi, qui fit de même.

XXX

Le soir, après avoir écouté les rapports de Tsunade, Kakashi s'était rendu au cimetière ninja. C'était une cérémonie simple et sans discours. Etant anciennement de la racine, Kyoya n'avait pas de familles et il y avait très peu de personnes. Ses trois anciens élèves étaient présents, avec Ibiki Morino, Tsunade et Shizune. Il n'y avait que deux anbus, des membres de la garde personnelle du Hokage, qui eux n'avaient pas travaillé pour la Racine.

« -Il y a si peu de mondes, nota Sakura après avoir posé des fleurs sur la pierre tombale.

-Les anbus de la racine ont rarement des familles, voire des proches, mon frère était l'un des rares, lui dit Sasuke, La Racine proscrit aussi les émotions, comme vous avez pu le remarquer avec Sai autrefois.

-Je trouve ça triste, dit Naruto, même si nous sommes des ninjas, nous sommes humains.

-Au moins, ça me rassure de me dire qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi, même si je n'ai pas pu lui rendre cet amour, fit Kakashi qui les avait rejoint.

-Je pense que cela lui a suffi, le rassura Naruto, il est mort heureux.

-Oui, je sais. »

Le visage paisible de Kyoya lorsqu'il avait rendu son dernier soupir revint dans les pensées de Kakashi, qui eut un sourire mélancolique. Alors que tout le monde s'apprêta déjà à quitter le cimetière, il resta un moment, il s'agenouilla et posa une main sur la pierre tombale.

« -Merci, Kyoya. Tu as été un brave ninja. Repose en paix. »

Au loin, Obito observa son ami qui se recueillait encore. Il allait devoir attendre un peu avant de pouvoir se confesser auprès de lui.

* * *

**De base, j'avais pas prévu qu'un OC prendrait autant d'importances, je pense que je voulais souligner le parallèle entre Obito/Kakashi et Kyoya/Kakashi. Deux relations différentes mais qui se rejoignent de par certains points communs entre Obito et Kyoya. Mais les choses vont pouvoir commencer pour Obito normalement. :D**

**Le coup du cercueil de verre, je voulais absolument écrire un moment où justement Kakashi serait dans un cercueil de verre et se réveillerait grâce à un baiser de son princ...de Obito. xD**


	8. Chapter 8 : Chantage

Quelques semaines ont passés depuis la mort de Kyoya. La garde personnelle a été renforcée et les membres ont été passés au crible pour éviter que ce genre de situation ne se reproduise. Kakashi a repris des forces et continue à poursuivre son travail de Hokage.

Obito lui avait reçu des missions de tout genre, mais très souvent, de par son statut « d'ancien criminel de guerre », on ne lui donnait des missions locales, qui ne nécessitaient que très peu d'heures et il avait donc beaucoup plus de temps libres que la plus part des ninjas. Dans ces moments-là, soit il s'entraînait, soit il observait au loin Kakashi en plein travail ou lors de ses déplacements officiels dans le village. Ça le rassurait de le voir, de voir son sourire, de voir son visage détendu et serein…mais de l'autre, il était en colère contre ceux qui s'approchaient de lui, le touchaient, lui parlaient avec autant de familiarités. Plus les jours ne passaient et plus son envie d'avoir Kakashi pour lui tout seul avait grandi. Il avait longtemps envié Kyoya de par son amour pour son Hokage et sa dévotion lors de sa mort, il avait touché Kakashi en plein cœur même si ce dernier n'avait pu lui donner ce qu'il espérait. Mais Obito lui, voulait croire que ses sentiments seraient partagés. Il était son meilleur ami après tout, ils avaient combattu ensemble, partageaient le même œil, souffert la même perte.

Il devait passer à l'action, il ne supportait plus d'être autant éloigné de Kakashi, d'être mis de côté, d'être qu'une connaissance parmi tous ceux que fréquentaient le Hokage. Il fallait qu'il fasse le premier pas.

XXX

Minuit. Il était minuit et Kakashi était toujours à son bureau en train de lire des rapports de missions. Il commençait à saturer, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de manger aujourd'hui. Il soupira de fatigue, reposa sa tête à l'arrière, pris d'un mal de tête. Cette fonction avait beau être importante, il se demandait si ce n'était pas ça qui allait le tuer.

« -Tu devrais faire une pause, dit une voix.

Il sursauta et leva les yeux vers la personne qui était apparue en face de lui.

« -Obito ! Comment…Tu aurais pu frapper !

-J'ai frappé, mais tu n'as rien entendu ! Protesta l'autre, t'as une tête horrible d'ailleurs.

-Merci de ce compliment, marmonna Kakashi portant sa main au front, que veux-tu ?

-ça te dit de diner avec moi chez Ichiraku ? C'est encore ouvert à cette heure-ci. »

Kakashi fut surpris de sa proposition mais la faim le rongeait et il ne chercha pas à comprendre et accepta sans hésitation.

XXX

Obito fut abasourdi par la vitesse de Kakashi pour manger un bol de ramen. A peine, eurent-ils reçus leurs plats que Kakashi, en quelques secondes, avait terminé de manger et était rassasier. Obito avait déjà entendu parler de cette capacité à manger rapidement, pour cacher son masque évidemment, mais jamais il n'avait assisté à ça.

« -Tu sais que j'ai déjà vu ton visage, rappela Obito tandis que Kakashi remerciait Ayame pour le repas.

-Oui, je sais, mais ce n'est pas pour toi que je le cache, lui sourit-il innocemment.

Obito détourna la tête pour cacher son rougissement voyant. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de prendre Kakashi et de l'embrasser avec passion. Il serra les points et tenta de respirer pour calmer son ardeur. Il termina son repas et paya les deux bols.

« -Merci Obito, dit le Hokage en sortant de chez Ichiraku.

Les rues étaient désormais devenues désertes, seuls des chats erraient sous les lueurs des lampadaires. Le silence était agréable, le calme avait repris le dessus.

-Je suis sûr que tu auras crevé de faim, si je n'étais pas venu, ironisa Obito.

-Haha, surement, mais dis-moi…que me vaut cette invitation, ça fait des semaines que je ne t'ai pas vu et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, tu me proposes à diner. »

Obito se maudit dans son for intérieur, c'était tellement évident que ça ? Il n'aurait pas dû sous-estimer la perspicacité de son ami. L'hésitation et la réflexion de l'Uchiwa menèrent à un silence sans qu'il ne se rende compte, jusqu'à que Kakashi reprit parole.

« -Obito ? Est-ce ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

Ils s'étaient maintenant arrêtés entre deux lampadaires, dans un quartier rempli de grandes maisons endormis. Ils n'y avaient qu'eux, juste eux, lui et Kakashi. C'était certainement le bon moment pour lui dire.

Kakashi observa le dos d'Obito, qui était devant lui, restant immobile, hésitant à se confier. Il était inquiet. Pourquoi son ami avait pris autant de temps pour lui parler ? Qu'est ce qui troublait l'esprit de son meilleur ami ? Il s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir pas remarqué ça avant. Kakashi commençait à culpabiliser, il aurait dû en tant que Hokage se soucier d'Obito. Quel imbécile, il faisait.

« -Obito...je suis désolé, murmura-t-il alors en baissant la tête.

Ces mots firent réagir Obito qui se tourna enfin vers lui, le regard confus.

« -Je n'ai pas pu passer autant de temps avec toi depuis la dernière fois, tu es mon ami…et même si je suis Hokage, je n'ai pas d'excuses, je…

-Arrête tu te trompes, interrompit l'autre en saisissant alors.

Il avait oublié à quel point Kakashi pouvait parfois réfléchir un peu trop vite et portait toutes les responsabilités quitte à se sentir coupable pour rien.

« -C'est moi qui aie voulu t'éviter, tu n'y es pour rien, tu as ton travail de Hokage, tu n'aurais jamais trouvé le temps pour venir me voir, par contre, moi j'avais le temps et je ne suis pas venu. » Il disait cela tout en s'approchant de lui, réduisant la distance qui les séparait.

Obito était un peu trop proche de Kakashi, ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Ce dernier se rendit compte que son ami aux deux visages était légèrement plus grand que lui. Ses yeux le regardaient avec une intensité qu'il ne saurait définir.

« -Veux-tu savoir ce que je voulais te dire, Kakashi, minauda Obito en caressant sa joue, frôlant son masque.

Le Rokudaime frissonna en entendant ce ton inhabituel.

« -Obito…fit-il en tentant de reculer, confus par le comportement de son ami.

Mais celui-ci attrapa son bras, le rapprochant de son corps, continuant de fixer son visage. Jamais Kakashi n'éprouva autant de gênes malgré son masque en place. Il attrapa Obito par les épaules et essaya de le repousser.

« -Obito, je ne comprends…pas…lâche moi.

-Hors de question, j'ai trop attendu pour te laisser partir. Je t'aime, Kakashi. »

Il reçut ces derniers mots comme une gifle malgré la bonne attention d'Obito, il déglutit et cligna des yeux, incertain d'avoir cependant entendu correctement. Il était certainement fatigué et son esprit lui jouait des tours.

« - Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais gout, se ressaisit Kakashi en le repoussant. Cependant, il était fortement maintenu, il avait l'impression de pousser un gros rocher.

« -Je ne plaisante jamais te concernant, Kakashi, souffla Obito à son oreille, je te veux, je t'aime, je veux que tu m'appartiennes. »

Cette fois-ci, Kakashi était prisonnier des bras de son ami, leurs corps étaient collés, beaucoup trop collés pour que ce ne sont qu'un simple câlin amicale. Une main passa derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher du visage de l'autre homme. Il devina alors ce qu'Obito projetait de faire. Il ne plaisantait pas, ces mots étaient sincères, son meilleur ami l'aimait. Mais pourquoi ? Quand ? Comment ? Le cœur d'Obito était censé appartenir à Rin, il aimait Rin ! Même si cette dernière était morte, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'Obito se tourne vers lui !

Trop choqué par ses révélations, il remarqua trop tard que son masque avait été enlevé. Les lèvres d'Obito se posèrent sur les siennes. Il avait tenté de se dégager mais l'autre homme était beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Cherchant vainement à respirer, Kakashi ouvrit malencontreusement la bouche laissant entrer la langue d'Obito qui attrapa la sienne. Le Rokudaime gémit, incapable d'exprimer sa protestation, il était à la merci d'Obito. Il avait beau empoigner la veste de l'Uchiwa pour affirmer son opposition, il n'eut aucune réaction, au contraire, le baiser était renforcé.

« -Aaahhh, inspira Kakashi quand Obito s'écarta finalement de ses lèvres. De la salive s'échappa de la bouche mi- ouverte de l'argenté, le visage rouge, qui reprit son souffle, excitant l'Uchiwa qui ne pouvait pas rêver de meilleure vision.

Obito saisit le menton de Kakashi, forçant celui-ci a croisé son regard.

« -Je t'aime, Kakashi, répéta-t-il d'une voix profonde, et je ferai n'importe quoi pour te garder. »

Les yeux noirs de l'Hokage s'écarquillèrent, il était encore incapable de digérer ça. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, mais il était pris d'un mal, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, ni bien même à accepter ça. C'était trop pour lui, Obito…son meilleur ami l'aimait. Que devait-il répondre à cela ? Avait-il des sentiments pour lui ? Non, il l'ignorait. Il ne pouvait pas, il était son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui mentir, il devait être sincère envers Obito.

« -Obito…dit-il d'une voix tremblante, je suis désolé… »

Le regard de l'autre homme se durcit.

« -Je ne peux pas accepter tes sentiments…ce n'est pas possible… »

Ces paroles eurent l'effet inverse auquel Kakashi s'attendait. Au lieu de le lâcher, Obito qui avait attrapé son poignet, serra sa prise. Kakashi clapit de douleurs et tenta de s'échapper.

« -Alors je ferai en sorte que tu m'aimes si tu me donnes une chance, dit-il avec détermination.

-Obito…tu me fais mal…lâche moi…

-Deviens mon petit ami, je te promets que je te décevrai pas, continua-t-il en ignorant sa plainte.

-Quoi ? Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça !

-ça m'est égale ! S'écria Obito en serrant plus fort faisant grimacer de douleurs le Hokage, accepte de sortir avec moi…sinon…je quitterai le village. »

Malgré la douleur à son poignet, Kakashi frémit en entendant ça. Sa menace était sérieuse, jamais il n'avait vu Obito aussi déterminé, aussi confiant. De plus, il ne pouvait laisser son ami quitté le village, il ne devait pas prendre de risques.

« -Tu me fais du chantage ! S'exclama Kakashi légèrement agacé, tu n'as pas le droit !

-Il te faut bien une raison pour accepter ma proposition, ricana Obito en le relâchant, dis-toi que c'est un contrat entre l'ancien ennemi de Konoha et le Hokage.

-Tu imposes tes conditions ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Protesta-t-il.

-Tu n'as qu'un seul mot à dire, Kakashi, et demain tu n'auras pas à te justifier de ma désertion aux autres Kages. »

Le Rokudaime serra ses poings, devait-il prendre le risque à ce qu'Obito mette en action ses dires ? Si jamais il disait non, Obito quitterait le village et tout le monde accuserait le Hokage d'avoir été négligent, laisser un ancien ennemi en dehors du village, pouvait apporter de la méfiance, voire amené à un conflit, et c'est un risque qu'il ne pouvait prendre. Mais dire oui, signifierait qu'il devra accepter d'être le petit ami d'Obito et donc de se comporter comme tels. _Laisse-moi une chance. _Avait dit Obito. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais eu de petites amies, ni de petits amis, il était comme marié à son travail de shinobis. Peut-être devrait-il…

« -Très bien, Obito, je veux bien être ton petit ami. »

A ce moment-là, sous la lumière d'un lampadaire, Obito ignorait alors si le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage démasqué et pâle de Kakashi était sincère ou charmeur. Il pouvait juste qu'il était beau.


	9. Chapter 9 : Soirée romantique

**Mention : sexe probablement explicite, M/M, consentement douteux**

* * *

Kakashi inspira longuement. Il avait quitté son bureau exceptionnellement afin de tenir son engagement avec Obito, qui lui avait proposé leur premier rendez-vous « romantique » chez ce dernier. Il n'était même pas à 200 mètres de l'appartement, que déjà Kakashi avait envie de retourner dans son bureau et de s'enfermer avec ses manuscrits à n'en plus finir. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il avait promis à Obito qu'il serait là.

Il ne s'était même pas pris la peine de se changer, portant toujours son uniforme personnalisé de Hokage, il espérait que cela ne gênerait pas Obito.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble, Kakashi se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable de passer par la fenêtre. Après un court instant d'hésitation, il finit par hausser les épaules et ne voulait pas tenter la porte. Fort heureusement, la dite fenêtre était ouverte et il s'introduit dans l'appartement de son « petit ami » sans le moindre bruit. Il pouvait déjà sentir une odeur de cuisine, qui le surprit car il ne pensait pas qu'Obito irait jusqu'à faire la cuisine, il ignorait quel était les compétences de celui-ci dans ce domaine.

« -Hey, tu sais que tu pouvais passer la porte ? Lui dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit Obito avec un torchon à la main, l'air satisfait sur son visage.

« -Je préfère ce moyen, se justifia Kakashi.

-Comme tu veux. Après tout, tu es Hokage, se moqua Obito.

L'appartement était assez grand pour quelqu'un qui vivait seul. La cuisine était complétement ouverte au salon et une autre pièce, que Kakashi devina comme la chambre, était adjacente. Au milieu du salon, une table préparée était placée. Kakashi déglutit quand il vit les assiettes se faisant face. C'était vraiment un diner d'amoureux.

« -Kakashi, l'interpella l'Uchiha en s'approchant de lui.

-Oui ?

Un baiser se déposa sur ses lèvres, sans qu'il s'y attende.

« -Et bien on s'embrasse non ? Tu es mon petit ami, après tout, fit Obito comme pour répondre à sa surprise soudaine.

-Je…oui, je suppose.

-Assis toi, je finis de préparer le dîner. »

Kakashi alla s'installer et attendit intimidé et craintif. Il ignorait ce qu'était le rôle d'un petit ami. Il avait l'impression de jouer un personnage. Il n'était pas à sa place, il voulait partir et oublier ça…mais il ne pouvait pas. La menace, ou le chantage, d'Obito résonnait dans sa tête. D'un côté, cela ne le gênait pas que ce soit Obito, il aurait préféré lui plutôt que n'importe qui, mais de l'autre, il avait l'impression de lui mentir. Faire semblant d'être son petit ami ?

« - Hé, on dirait que tu as vu un mort, lança Obito en le ramenant à la réalité.

Deux rouleaux de printemps avaient pris place dans son assiette, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Obito l'avait servi.

« -Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, c'est juste qu'avec le travail, je suis un peu fatigué. »

Il ignorait si cela allait passer mais il n'avait que ça pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur son trouble.

xxx

Il devait avouer que malgré tous les efforts d'Obito pour ce dîner, ce n'était pas une merveille, les rouleaux de printemps étaient fades, Kakashi avait remarqué que la pâte avait durci et que la garniture était mal équilibré. Pour le plat, Obito avait tenté de faire un porc laqué avec des nouilles aux légumes sautés, mais le porc était trop sucré et les nouilles pas assez cuits, les légumes avaient un gout trop salé. Le dessert quant à lui était un gâteau au riz et à la banane, mais le riz était trop cuit et Kakashi, qui ne saurait dire pour quel raison, avait trouvé la banane presque carbonisée.

« -Ahaha, je suis désolé, moi qui voulait t'impressionner, je suis un piètre cuisiner, s'excusa Obito en riant.

-La prochaine fois, laisse-moi faire la cuisine, soupira Kakashi en buvant le vin rouge qui lui semblait être la seule chose comestible dans ce dîner.

-Vraiment ? »

Kakashi leva les yeux surpris par le ton enthousiaste de l'autre. Obito avait les yeux qui brillaient, comme un enfant à qui on avait promis d'aller à la fête foraine.

« -Oui…quand…je trouverai le moment, bredouilla le Hokage en se levant pour débarrasser la table.

-Oh tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, tu es mon invité ! Protesta Obito en le voyant apporter les assiettes à l'évier.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, je me sentirai coupable si je ne fais rien. »

L'Uchiha n'ajouta rien, préférant laisser faire son petit ami. Tandis que Kakashi lava la vaisselle, Obito sécha les assiettes. Ils finirent par discuter de tout et de rien, jusqu'à que la discussion ramène à l'amitié entre Gai et Kakashi.

« -Je ne l'aime pas, affirma Obito avec une moue.

-Ah oui, pourquoi ça ? Demanda Kakashi alors qu'il ferma le robinet, terminant ainsi la vaisselle.

Obito faillit répondre à son petit ami qu'il n'aimait pas voir Gai aussi proche de lui, mais il préféra prétendre que le caractère du personnage n'était pas du adéquate avec lui.

« -Haha, pourtant je trouve que vous vous ressemblez, rit doucement l'homme aux cheveux d'argents.

-C'est faux, je ne lui ressemble pas ! S'écria brusquement Obito énervé que l'autre le compare avec le ninja aux gros sourcils.

\- Calme-toi, Obito, je plaisantais…

-Tu es à moi et je ne te laisserai pas à lui…si jamais il te touche, je… »

Une gifle le fit taire brusquement. Il cligna les yeux quand il comprit que Kakashi venait de le frapper au visage.

« -Je t'interdis de me menacer avec ça ! S'exclama-t-il rouge, je suis ton petit ami, c'est ce que tu voulais, alors de quoi tu te plains ? »

Cette phrase avait de quoi bouleverser l'esprit d'Obito qui comprit cette erreur. Quel idiot il faisait…Kakashi est son petit ami…que voulait –il de plus ? La jalousie l'avait rendu parano. Il n'avait rien à craindre de Gai, car si ce dernier aimait vraiment Kakashi, il lui aurait dit depuis longtemps…

« -Sur ce, je retourne à mon bureau… » Maugréa-t-il.

Kakashi se dirigea cette fois-ci vers la porte d'entrée pour partir. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêta à l'ouvrir, elle se referma brusquement. Il sentit un souffle dans son cou, qui le fit frissonner. Il pivota vers celui qui l'avait interdit de sortir. Leurs corps étaient trop proches, rappelant le contact de la veille au soir. Kakashi retint son souffle quand Obito caressa de ses lèvres, sa joue, puis son cou, inspirant son odeur.

« -Je suis surpris Kakashi que tu ignores ce qui peut se passer lors d'un premier rendez-vous, n'as-tu donc jamais lu les livres érotiques de Jiraya ? »

Le visage de Kakashi devint rouge aux mentions des livres qu'il avait pu lire tout le long de sa vie. Il savait comment ça se passait dans les livres, et pourtant refusait de croire que la réalité était identique. Ce n'était que de la fiction. Rien que de la fiction.

« -D'abord, un dîner aux chandelles, murmura Obito sensuellement son oreille, puis… »

D'une main habile, il défit la veste grise du Hokage qui tomba au sol, puis caressa le corps qui se trouvait sous le épais vêtement, alors que l'autre main, tirait le masque vers le bas, dévoilant le beau visage de son petit ami.

« -Puis…un contact charnel, amenant aux préliminaires…continua Obito en attrapant un des mamelons lâchant un gémissement agréable de Kakashi.

L'Uchiha embrassa fougueusement son Hokage, le dévorant de l'intérieur, tout en parcourant de ses mains le corps svelte et élancé de son amant.

Sans même que Kakashi se rende compte, il se retrouva nu, allongé sur un matelas dans la chambre, tandis qu'Obito, lui aussi nu, au-dessus de lui, s'attaquait à chaque parcelle de son corps, l'embrassant, le mordant, ne cessant de répéter des mots d'amour. L'esprit de Kakashi n'était plus très clair, chaque geste qu'Obito faisait, était une charge électrique de plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaître auparavant. C'était la première fois qu'il goutait à ça, à ce plaisir charnel, qui se laissait aux mains d'un homme…qui était son meilleur ami, son ancien camarade, l'amour de Rin…Cette pensée le ramena à la réalité.

A ce moment-là, Obito pressé de vouloir commencer l'acte sexuel, s'apprêtait à le préparer et à introduire deux doigts en lui.

« -Obito….non….murmura Kakashi la gorge serrée en posant ces deux sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

-Quoi ? S'arrêta net l'Uchiha en levant les yeux vers lui.

-On ne peut pas faire ça…on ne peut pas, souffla-t-il.

-Bien sûr qu'on peut, tu es mon petit ami !

-Je croyais que tu aimais Rin !

-Elle est morte ! Hurla Obito en se déplaçant à la hauteur Kakashi, c'est toi que j'aime désormais ! »

Des lèvres se jetèrent sur celles de Kakashi, si violemment que sa tête s'enfonça dans l'oreiller. Les mains de l'argenté tentèrent désespérément de repousser son « agresseur ». Il maudit son inactivité en tant que Hokage quand il comprit qu'Obito était beaucoup plus fort que lui, probablement lité au fait qu'il avait le temps de s'entraîner pour préserver son corps. Pendant ce temps-là, l'une des mains d'Obito avait glissé vers l'entrée de l'argenté, qui écarquilla les yeux quand un doigt lubrifié s'y introduit. Il se cambra quand deux doigts taquinèrent ensuite sa prostate. Il cacha son visage gêné, rongé par le plaisir avec son bras gauche tandis que son autre main avait attrapé les draps. Il haleta en réponse des mouvements des doigts qui étaient remués en lui. Le corps de Kakashi finit par bouger de lui-même renforçant ainsi le plaisir intense qu'Obito lui procurait.

L'Uchiha jugeant que la préparation était finie, se positionna à son entrée. Lorsque Kakashi comprit ce qu'il allait se passer, il s'apprêta à se protester, à pousser loin Obito, à arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais le membre épais et chaud de son amant pénétra rapidement et soudainement en lui. Il lâcha un cri de douleur. Son dos se cambrant encore plus, incapable de contenir les nouvelles sensations qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure qu'Obito effectuait des va-et-vient. Kakashi ressentit à la fois de la douleur et à la fois du plaisir, sa prostate étant martelé avec force par le membre de son « petit ami ».

« - Ah…ah….ah…s'essouffla Kakashi ne sachant comment réagir face à ce plaisir euphorique qui durcit alors son érection.

-Kakashi….Kakashi, je t'aime, murmura Obito qui s'abaissa vers son corps tout en continuant à donner des coups de reins.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors et Obito jura qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau : Kakashi, son Hokage, les joues roses, les larmes aux yeux, la bouche cherchant de l'air, gémissant de plaisirs, transpirant, en dessous de lui, avait tendu les bras vers lui, pour attraper son cou et se coller à lui.

Obito grogna de satisfaction et augmenta la cadence, augmentant les petits gémissements de son amant à son oreille. Il sentit alors qu'il allait venir, le membre de Kakashi était devenu assez dur contre son ventre. Ils étaient proches.

« -Kakashi, s'il te plait…dis mon nom…Pria-t-il l'orgasme approchant.

Il ignorait si l'argenté avait compris et pourtant, quand ils éjaculèrent en même temps, il put alors entendre son prénom résonné dans son appartement, déclenchant un frisson de plaisirs et de satisfactions. Dans leur orgasme commun, Kakashi avait fini par crier son nom de plaisir.

Heureux, après être sorti de Kakashi, Obito l'embrassa langoureusement.

XXX

Après avoir repris leurs souffles et leurs esprits, Kakashi finit par sortir du lit sans un mot et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« -Que fais-tu ? Demanda Obito épuisé surpris que son ami puisse encore se lever.

-Je…dois prendre une douche… »

L'Uchiha devina alors la rougeur de son amant, qui entra dans la salle de bain. Kakashi avait tout pris, son sperme en lui et le sien sur son ventre. Obito rit intérieurement, lui, il n'avait aucune trace. Puis il se figea quand il entendit un bruit dans l'autre pièce.

Inquiet, il se leva malgré son état fébrile et rassembla ses dernières forces pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

Dans la douche, l'eau coulait, et Kakashi était à terre montrant qu'il avait glissé. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'Obito entra. Il détourna la tête, gêné.

« - Je…Mes jambes me tiennent plus… »

Obito se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant cette scène, il ferma la porte et assura :

« -Laisse-moi t'aider. »


End file.
